Deux inconnus, une rencontre, des étincelles
by Saorya Ruse
Summary: Clarke Griffin et Bellamy blake n'ont absolument rien en commun. Elle est blonde, lui brun. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et sa vie amoureuse était tel un électrocardiogramme plat depuis de nombreuses années, alors que lui était un charmeur, qui collectionnait les conquêtes d'une nuit. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se rencontrer jusqu'à cette nuit-là... (AVIS !)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Juste un petit mot de l'auteure...

Voilà, cette fic est ma première Bellarke moderne, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre de chapitre que j'écrirai, je ne pense pas plus d'une quinzaine, publié à un ou deux par semaine (en général au moins un le week-end). Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires sur les choses qui vont ou ne vont pas dans l'histoire, ou juste si vous avez des questions/suggestions pour la suite. Pour l'instant le couple central sera Bellamy/Clarke avec un peu de Lincoln/Octavia mais il se peut que d'autres personnages arrivent en cours de route comme Raven, Finn, Murphy...

Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

SR

* * *

Il était tard.

Elle allait probablement s'effondrer sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de manger quelque chose ou juste enfiler son pyjama, comme ça lui arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers mois.

Clarke marchait rapidement à travers des ruelles sombres et de plus en plus étroites, serrant son manteau contre elle dans le froid de cette nuit d'hiver. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche, et arriva sur une petite place éclairée par un unique lampadaire. Plus que deux rues avant d'atteindre son chez-elle. Pourtant elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Elle avait entendu... Un son étouffé, une plainte presque douloureuse à entendre. " _Non, pas une plainte."_ se dit-elle en tendant l'oreille, _" Un sanglot"_.

La blonde avança lentement, se dirigeant vers un coin sombre de la place, d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Elle aperçu finalement une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, ses réflexes de médecin prenant le dessus sur tout le reste, Clarke s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune fille brune, et aposa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

Celle-ci leva une main tremblante devant elle, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger :

 **\- Ne me faîtes pas de mal, je vous en prie ! Dit-elle d'une voie brisée, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.**

Clarke écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front, et lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle allait appeler les secours et que personne ne lui ferait plus de mal.

 **\- Pas l'hôpital , par pitié, tout mais pas l'hôpital... J'ai besoin de mon frère, il faut appeler... Bellamy.**

La blonde prit sa décision immédiatement, touchée par la détresse de cette fille à peine plus jeune qu'elle, qui venait manifestement de se faire agresser dans la rue. Elle passa un bras de la brune autour de son cou, et l'aida à se relever en la soutenant du mieux qu'elle pût. Elles arrivèrent tant bien que mal à rejoindre l'immeuble où logeait Clarke, qui la fît rentrer dans son appartement puis l'allongea sur son lit. Elle s'approcha et s'adressa à l'inconnue qu'elle avait décidé d'aider quoi qu'il arrive:

 **\- Comment tu t'appelle ?**

 **\- Octavia. Octavia Blake.**

 **\- Très bien, Octavia. Ne t'inquiète plus, tu es en sécurité ici. Moi c'est Clarke, je suis médecin. Écoute, je vais te soigner du mieux possible, mais pour ça il faut que tu m'aide un peu. Je vais appuyer à plusieurs endroits, tu vas devoir me dire où tu as mal et l'intensité de la douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10. Tu as compris ?**

La brune acquiesça en silence, pâle comme un linge. Alors Clarke souleva délicatement le tee-shirt de la blessée, et ne pût retenir une grimace en découvrant les multiples ecchymoses qui parsemaient l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Celle-ci émit un léger rire crispé en voyant la tête que fit la blonde, et demanda d'une voix taquine mais qui tremblait encore légèrement :

 **-C'est si moche que ça ?**

 **\- Ça va aller. À vu d'œil je dirais que tu as eu de la chance. Pas d'hémorragie interne, peut être une ou deux côtes cassées. Tu as mal quand j'appuie ici ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et là ?**  
La brune lâcha un gémissement de douleur au moment où elle posa ses doigts à cet endroit précis, répondant ainsi à la question de Clarke. Cette dernière ôta immédiatement ses mains, et mit en place un bandage tout autour du ventre d'Octavia.  
Puis elle se leva, et dit :

 **\- Peux tu me donner le numéro de ton frère ? Je vais l'appeler, mais toi tu passe la nuit ici et tu vas te reposer.**

 **\- C'est le 06-11-72-80-94.**

La blonde hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce, lorsqu'elle entendit:

 **\- Clarke ! Attends. Je voulais juste te dire... Merci.**

 **\- De rien, dors maintenant**.

Elle referma la porte en s'assurant qu'Octavia était bien installée, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard elle pût constater que la brune était profondément endormie.  
Elle alla dans sa cuisine, attrapa son portable et composa le numéro du grand frère, ne sachant pas tout à fait comment annoncer la nouvelle à cet inconnu. Bellamy Blake, qui était entrain de dormir paisiblement dans son lit, sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone posé à quelques mètres de lui sur la table du bureau. Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son réveil, et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. _" 3h du matin. Bordel c'est vraiment pas une heure pour appeler les gens !"_ il rejeta violemment les draps et saisit le téléphone qui ne semblait pas du même avis que lui, car il continuait malgré tout à sonner.

 **\- Allô ?** Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

 **\- Bellamy Blake ?**

 **\- Lui-même... À qui dois-je le fait d'être tiré du lit à cette heure ?**

 **\- Clarke Griffin. Écoutez vous ne me connaissez pas mais c'est vraiment urgent, il fallait que je vous prévienne.**

 **\- J'écoute.** Dit-il en se redressant, plus alerte cette fois.

 **\- J'ai retrouvé votre sœur Octavia dans une ruelle proche de chez moi toute à l'heure, je pense qu'elle a été agressée. Elle va bien, elle restera dormir chez moi cette nuit car elle ne voulait pas que je la conduise à l'hôpital, elle souhaitait uniquement que je vous appelle vous.** Déclara Clarke d'une seule traite.

Bellamy blanchit, et son cœur rata un battement à l'entente du prénom de sa petite sœur. Il serra le combiné si fort que ses jointures blanchirent, et dit d'une voix ferme:

 **\- Je veux lui parler.**

 **\- Elle dort.**

 **\- Donnez moi l'adresse.** Dit-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

Il inscrit le tout sur une feuille qu'il avait récupéré au hasard dans son appartement, puis sans même prendre une veste ou quoi que ce soit courut jusqu'à sa voiture.  
Il mit le contact et roula bien plus vite que ce que les limites de vitesse autorisaient à Paris, alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.  
 _"Tient bon, O', j'arrive."_ pensa-t-il en s'accrochant un peu plus fort au volant, une angoisse sourde lui serrant la poitrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke s'était assoupie sur son canapé et fut brutalement tirée du sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin par des coups sourds et rapides frappés contre la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle se leva en se frottant les yeux histoire de se réveiller complètement, et ouvrit la porte, pour voir un jeune homme paniqué débouler dans son salon.

 **-Où est-elle ?! Il faut que je la voie !**

 **-Bellamy je suppose ?**

Il acquiesça rapidement, et au vu du pli soucieux qui barrait son front elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le guider à travers son appartement, jusqu'à lui montrer du doigt une porte légèrement entrouverte.

Il entra doucement, et lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa petite sœur qui dormait en chien de fusil sous les draps blancs. Il referma lentement la porte, décidant de la laisser se reposer et revint voir Clarke qui se tenait en retrait, ne voulant pas le déranger.

 **-Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Octavia, Clarke.**

 **-C'est rien…** murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, semblant un peu gênée par la situation.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver craquante, avec sa petite moue et ses yeux bleus pétillants, quoique soulignés par des cernes noires. Bellamy lui sourit, et les joues de la blonde prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé du petit salon, avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait un plateau rectangulaire sur lequel étaient posées deux tasses de café noir. Il la regarda poser tout ça sur la table basse, les yeux écarquillés. Décidément cette fille sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle aidait une inconnue et la recueillait chez elle, et maintenant lui servait à boire comme s'ils étaient bons amis, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Pour Clarke c'était évident qu'il allait rester ici cette nuit. Elle avait vu son regard lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre et qu'il avait reconnu sa sœur, et elle sût immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser repartir à cette heure-ci. Alors elle alla leur préparer du café, en se disant qu'elle allait devoir remettre sa longue nuit de sommeil à plus tard, et qu'il leur faudrait au moins ça pour tenir le coup. Elle lui tendit une tasse, et s'assit à côté de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devrait lui dire dans ce genre de situation. Finalement elle tenta de le rassurer en lui racontant ce qu'elle savait de l'état d'Octavia.

 **-Elle va s'en remettre. Je ne l'ai examinée que très rapidement mais tu peux être certain qu'elle n'a pas de lésions graves, dans le pire des cas quelques côtes cassées.**

Il grimaça à l'entente de ces mots, et le regard grave, hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, et la blonde ajouta :

 **-Tu devrais essayer de dormir, je vais te préparer une couverture pour le reste de la nuit.**

 **-Honnêtement mademoiselle Griffin, je vous dois déjà beaucoup. Je ne veux pas vous causer de soucis, alors je vais simplement attendre que ma sœur se réveille, et…**

 **-Mademoiselle Griffin ?** L'interrompis-t-elle en commençant à rire.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de commencer à rire à son tour, et dit finalement :

 **-Bon d'accord… Clarke. C'est mieux comme ça, mais étant donné que nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment présentés dans les règles de l'art… je ne voulais juste pas paraître trop impoli pour t'avoir tutoyé toute à l'heure.**

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et tendit sa main droite, avant de dire :

 **-Dans ce cas… Clarke Griffin, enchantée de faire ta connaissance !**

 **-Bellamy Blake, moi aussi, même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances.** Répondit-il en serrant doucement cette main tendue.

Cela peut sembler vraiment étrange de se retrouver à rire et faire connaissance avec une belle jeune fille en plein milieu de la nuit, mais à ce moment précis il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était la santé d'Octavia et il se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie de Clarke.

Ils discutèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, et après plusieurs bâillements étouffés par la blonde, Bellamy ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

 **-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi au juste ? Tu as l'air véritablement épuisée.**

 **-Bientôt trois jours, mais je peux encore tenir le coup ça va aller.**

 **-Je pense que de nous deux, c'est toi qui as le plus besoin de se reposer !**

 **-Non c'est bon je t'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon. Aide moi plutôt à rester consciente jusqu'au réveil de ta sœur.**

 **-D'accord… Bon euhm… Tu as quel âge ?**

 **-22 ans. Et toi ?**

 **-26. Tu vis seule à Paris ?**

 **-Oui. Je suis interne à l'hôpital Du Clairy depuis que j'ai eu mon diplôme de médecine en juillet dernier.**

Il siffla d'un air admiratif, avant d'enchaîner :

 **-Déjà diplômée ? J'avoue que tu m'impressionne ! Tes parents doivent être fiers…**

Un voile de tristesse passa sur son regard, et elle répondit d'une petite voix :

 **-Oui je suppose.**

Il comprit immédiatement et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir fait cette remarque.

 **-Je suis désolé.**

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et l'interrogea doucement :

 **-Mais comment…**

 **-Comment j'ai deviné ? J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais 12 ans et je n'ai jamais connu mon père alors, je suis bien placé pour savoir quand quelqu'un a perdu un proche.**

 **-Mon père est mort il y a trois ans. Et ma mère est loin**. Murmura-t-elle finalement, plongeant son regard bleu glacé dans le sien, d'un noir profond.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer cette jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui, pour qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection. Elle semblait si fragile… Mais en croisant son regard il sût immédiatement qu'elle avait une grande force de caractère en elle. C'était une vraie battante, tout comme lui.

C'est ainsi qu'au fil des heures ils apprirent que l'une venait d'effectuer une garde de 48 heures aux urgences, alors que l'autre était musicien et vivait de sa passion depuis quelques années. Il avait élevé sa sœur seul et était venu s'installer en France avec elle pour prendre un nouveau départ l'année précédente. Ils se confièrent l'un à l'autre sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et finalement les tasses de café restèrent sagement sur la table basse sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y ai touché.

Ils ne se turent qu'au lever du jour, alors qu'ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. Ils virent ainsi apparaître une Octavia aux cheveux ébouriffés, se dirigeant vers eux. Seuls ses traits tirés et le bandage ensanglanté qui lui recouvrait l'abdomen pouvaient rappeler l'épisode de la veille. Bellamy se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

 **-Bell'…** grogna-t-elle, **Tu m'étouffe là…** **Je vais bien, je t'assure !**

 **-Pas de ça avec moi, tu vas m'expliquer en détail ce qui t'es arrivé et qui t'as fait du mal, puis j'irai tous leur faire regretter d'être venus au monde !**

Elle soupira, avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant. La brune prit une grande inspiration, avant de commencer son récit…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mes chers lecteurs/lectrices , je vous adresse toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, et je ferais en sorte de publier la suite très rapidement c'est promis. J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas et que vous continuerez à me lire, même si pour l'instant le couple Bellamy/Clarke n'est pas encore sur le tapis...**

 **Gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur !**

 **S.R.**

* * *

Comme Clarke le supposait, Octavia avait été agressée moins d'une heure avant qu'elle ne la trouve, alors que la brune sortait tout juste d'un bar à quelques rues de la petite place. Elle n'avait pas pu remarquer grand-chose car la ruelle était sombre, et la nuit déjà bien avancée. D'après son récit, il y avait là trois jeunes hommes, dont un qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Celui-là s'appelait Murphy, et d'après Octavia, il ne l'a pas touchée, et a même essayé de dissuader ses acolytes de lui faire du mal. Octavia réussit tout de même à faire une courte description de chacun de ses agresseurs, mais bon, il fallait voir la réalité en face, les chances de les recroiser un jour étaient quasiment nulles.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les deux Blake s'apprêtaient à quitter l'appartement de Clarke, Octavia s'approcha de la blonde en claudiquant et l'enlaça, en la remerciant encore une fois d'avoir pris soin d'elle la nuit précédente. Elle lui donna également son numéro de téléphone portable, pour rester en contact, et lui fit promettre de l'appeler au moindre problème. Bellamy l'aida à descendre les quelques marches et à s'installer dans sa voiture qui attendait devant l'immeuble, puis remonta pour aller chercher sa veste.

Il prit également Clarke dans ses bras, et commençait à descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'il entendit :

 **\- Prends soin de toi, Bellamy.**

Il se retourna une dernière fois, lui offrit un sourire sincère et lui répondit :

 **\- Toi aussi Clarke, toi aussi.**

Il s'installa au volant de sa voiture, et quelques instants plus tard Clarke referma la porte d'entrée en les voyant disparaître au coin de la rue, regrettant presque leur présence chez elle. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée ainsi que le visage d'un beau brun souriant de son esprit, et se prépara en soupirant à assurer une nouvelle garde à l'hôpital. Elle n'entendit plus parler d'eux, la vie avait repris son cours habituel, et pour Clarke les jours se ressemblaient tous, à une petite chose près. En effet depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bellamy. Son nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et même s'ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une seule fois, il lui manquait. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de jours, n'en pouvant plus, entre la fatigue qui s'accumulait toujours plus à cause de son boulot, sa mère qui ne lui parlait plus, et ces tâches de rousseurs qui lui embrumaient l'esprit... Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, en sortit un petit carnet noir, et commença à dessiner.

Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisé cela. La vérité c'est qu'elle adorait tout ce qui touchait à l'art, la peinture, la sculpture, la musique, l'écriture... Mais ce qu'elle préférait par dessus tout c'était le dessin. À la mort de son père, Clarke s'est retrouvée seule avec sa mère dévastée, et dont le seul souhait était qu'elle suive ses traces en devenant une grande chirurgienne. Alors la blonde s'était inscrite dès le lycée dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles de médecine, avait jeté toutes ses toiles à la poubelle, et s'était plongée entièrement dans ses études. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à laisser son carnet, qui contenait non seulement ses dessins, mais aussi ses pensées, ses secrets... Alors elle le gardait précieusement dans le tiroir du haut de sa table de chevet, mais n'y touchait pas.

"Tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire." lui répétait sa mère.

Clarke ne dessinait plus, et avait abandonné une partie d'elle en même temps que ses crayons. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui elle avait cédé, elle avait pris son carnet et caressait délicatement les pages lisses avec ses doigts, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une feuille encore vierge. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à main, en sortit un crayon de papier, et commença à dessiner. La blonde y passa toute la nuit, ne voyant pas les heures défiler et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut totalement terminé son portrait. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son talent, et l'homme qu'elle avait représenté était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Les tâches de rousseur qui lui plaisaient tant, ses belles boucles brunes et son regard profond qui semblait pouvoir lire ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, c'était le visage de Bellamy Blake que Clarke avait dessiné dans son carnet.

Et étrangement, cela lui fit du bien, alors elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, referma le carnet et le rangea, cette fois dans son sac à main, avant de se recoiffer et repartir avec des cernes encore plus prononcées sous les yeux, à l'hôpital.

14:30, elle sortait du bloc opératoire lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner discrètement. Elle le déverouilla et fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait reçu un texto de la part d'Octavia:

Octavia B. _ _Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, mais Bell prépare son concert depuis des mois, et ces dernières semaines étaient surchargées de boulot. Écoute, cela ferait très plaisir à mon frère si tu venais assister à sa représentation vendredi soir, ton nom est ajouté à la liste des invités !_

 _ ***Suite au prochain épisode...*** _


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke se retourna une dernière fois, observant attentivement son reflet dans le miroir, avant de pousser un discret soupir et de prendre son sac à main, ses clés, et de se mettre en route.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette invitation ? Je ne les ai vus qu'une seule fois, et j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment l'air d'une déterrée ce soir. »_ Pensa-t-elle avec humeur lorsqu'elle fut obligée de s'arrêter à un feu rouge, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le volant de sa voiture. Elle repéra immédiatement le bâtiment qu'elle cherchait, le prestigieux conservatoire de Paris était aisément reconnaissable parmi les autres bâtisses. Elle gara sa voiture, et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour donner son nom et assister à la représentation qui avait lieu ce soir-là.

Octavia se trouvait dans l'arrière salle, au fond du couloir de "l'entrée des artistes", et observait d'un œil amusé son grand frère qui faisait les cents pas en face d'elle depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes.

 **\- Bell' détends toi bon sang ! Tu ne fais que tourner en rond inutilement ! Tu connais tous tes morceaux à la perfection, et tu vas briller ce soir j'en suis convaincue.**

 **-J'espère vraiment O', ce soir c'est la chance de ma vie, lancer ma carrière à l'Internationale ! J'ai vu des représentants importants dans le public...**

 **\- Tu es PAR-FAIT ! Bon, maintenant tu souris, tu leur en mets plein la vue et tu iras saluer Clarke ensuite !**

 **\- Attends... Quoi ?!**

 **\- J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais, et puis le nombre de fois où tu m'as parlé d'elle cette semaine... Du coup je l'ai invitée ! Et en plus elle s'est faîte toute belle rien que pour toi !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu..**

Bellamy fut interrompu par sa sœur qui le poussa vers la scène, car l'organisateur venait de finir son discours et avait tout juste annoncé son nom. La gorge nouée, il lança un dernier regard à sa sœur, l'air de dire " on en reparlera plus tard, fais-moi confiance !" Mais la brunette lui fit un clin d'œil pour toute réponse, et lui envoya un baiser de loin. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, para son visage de son plus beau sourire et s'avança sur scène, pour dire quelques mots à son public, et s'assit devant le magnifique piano à queue qui trônait à quelques pas de lui. Il ferma les yeux, et posa ses doigts sur le clavier, et joua.

Sans véritablement en avoir conscience, Clarke avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le temps que Bellamy s'adressait au public pour les remercier de leur présence, et se figea soudainement, le cœur battant un peu trop rapidement dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers sons sortir de l'instrument.

Elle ne put que l'admirer. Ses boucles brunes tressautaient par moment, et Bellamy semblait accompagner son piano un peu plus à chaque touche qu'il enfonçait. C'était un de ces moments magnifiques, un de ceux où l'artiste et l'instrument ne font plus qu'un, créant ainsi une musique qui venait ébranler l'âme du spectateur, empreinte d'une mélancolie sublime.

Ses mains semblaient survoler le clavier avec tant d'habileté et d'aisance que cela semblait presque irréel, quant à la mélodie, il n'y avait même pas de mots pour la décrire. Les notes étaient tantôt légères et frivoles, tantôt résonnantes et profondes. Clarke avait perdu toute notion du temps, et c'est dans un état second qu'elle vit tous les gens autour d'elle se lever et se mettre à siffler, applaudissant l'artiste avec un enthousiasme non feint. La blonde sortit de l'étrange torpeur qui s'était emparée d'elle et applaudit à son tour, sincèrement émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis elle regarda sa montre avec stupéfaction, constatant qu'une heure et demie s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée dans la salle, alors qu'elle n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir passé seulement quelques instants à écouter cette merveilleuse mélodie.

Le musicien se leva enfin, regardant le public, SON public qui semblait totalement bouleversé par sa prestation.

Il les salua, puis s'éloigna du piano et son regard croisa brièvement celui de la blonde, au troisième rang. Il lui fit un discret signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire, et Bellamy quitta la scène.

Clarke quitta la salle de spectacle, et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée à attendre l'artiste pour le féliciter de sa prestation. Elle patienta pendant plusieurs minutes, étouffant de temps à autre un bâillement. L'hôpital l'avait définitivement affectée au service des urgences, sous prétexte qu'elle y faisait du bon travail, mais les conséquences se faisaient ressentir: un état de fatigue continuelle et des horaires irréguliers qui ne lui permettaient pas vraiment une vie sociale.

Elle arrêta là le constat de sa vie, car elle venait s'apercevoir une tignasse brune qui sautait partout joyeusement.

 _"Octavia en pleine forme"_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- Hé Clarke ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu venir ! Bellamy va arriver, il était très heureux de te voir dans la salle !**

 **\- En parlant du loup...**

En effet le Bellamy en question venait de faire son apparition, mais n'était pas seul. Il marchait aux côtés de deux hommes bien habillés, et semblaient tous les trois en grande discussion.

Clarke ne voulait pas les interrompre et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, quand soudain elle sentît que quelqu'un venait de lui agripper le bras, pour la retenir. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Bellamy, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle sentit un étrange sentiment naître au creux de son ventre, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée, tandis qu'il l'observait de son beau regard chocolat:

 **\- Je voulais te remercier. D'être venue. Ça m'a vraiment touché, Clarke.**

 **\- Non non c'est moi qui devrais te remercier de m'avoir fait passer un si agréable moment. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis... Pas mal de temps ! Tu étais génial Bellamy, mais je vais rentrer maintenant, je suis épuisée et dans quelques heures je retourne bosser.**

Bellamy s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose, quand il fût interrompu dans son élan par une voix masculine qui l'interpellait derrière lui. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et répondit qu'il arrivait, puis regarda à nouveau Clarke, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

 **\- Ne dis rien ! Je comprends, tu es attendu. Vas-y,** l'encouragea-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Il hocha la tête, lui fit un sourire contrit, et se détourna, revenant vers les deux hommes qui semblaient l'attendre. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile, lorsqu'il vit Clarke partir sans se retourner, sortant seule dans la nuit noire, alors qu'il aurait voulu la raccompagner. _"C'est peut-être mieux ainsi."_ Se dit-il finalement, avant d'essayer tant bien que mal de chasser le visage de la blonde hors de ses pensées pour se re-concentrer sur cette discussion qui pouvait être décisive pour la suite de sa carrière. Il ne vit pas Clarke se retourner une dernière fois pour l'observer un instant à travers la baie vitrée, ni Octavia qui poussait un soupir d'abattement en constatant que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'espérait entre son frère et sa sauveuse.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux Blake étaient assis côte à côte dans la voiture de Bellamy, Octavia regarda encore une fois le visage fermé du brun, et finit par craquer.

 **\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas discuté avec elle ?!**

 **\- J'ai discuté avec elle ! Je l'ai remerciée d'être venue, et elle était fatiguée alors elle est rentrée chez elle c'est tout !**

 **\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé son numéro !**

 **\- Je l'ai déjà son numéro je te ferais signaler, elle m'a appelé la nuit où tu étais chez elle !**

 **\- C'est différent ! Et puis alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais appelée ?**

 **\- Mais parce que ! Je n'ai aucune raison de l'appeler, O' ! Arrête avec tes bêtises à la fin !**

 **\- Si ma théorie est une bêtise, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait deux semaines exactement que je ne trouve plus de fille chez toi le soir ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elles sont déjà parties quand tu rentres,** mentit-il en regardant la route.

 **\- Mmmmh... Tu ne dis pas la vérité ! Ça se voit, tu contracte toujours un peu ta mâchoire quand tu mens... Juste là...** Fit-elle en appuyant son doigt à un endroit précis du visage de son grand frère.

Celui-ci la fusilla du regard, étant en train de conduire il ne pouvait pas répliquer, et O' sourit malicieusement en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

Le brun tourna brusquement le volant, entrant ainsi dans un parking, et coupa le moteur. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, sans dire un mot, regardant droit devant lui. Octavia en fut alarmée, et en détachant sa ceinture, posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

 **-Bell'… Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis assez grande pour comprendre tes problèmes si problèmes il y a.**

 **-Rien, c'est juste que je suis fatigué, et toute l'anxiété de la soirée m'est retombé dessus d'un seul coup. Pour en revenir à Clarke, Octavia il faut que tu arrêtes. Je te connais par cœur et je sais quand tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ! Il n'y a, et n'aura rien entre elle et moi. JAMAIS. Nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir un petit ami, où alors qu'elle n'en veut pas. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de copine, et je ne suis pas un de ceux qui s'engagent dans ce genre de relations. Donc point final, et maintenant cette conversation est close.**

Octavia le regarda intensément, et finit par hocher la tête, même si intérieurement sa détermination n'avait pas faiblit d'un iota. Elle se tut, et ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur appartement, accompagnés par ce silence étrange.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle était au fond du gouffre. Clarke n'avait pas réussi à dormir le soir du concert. Ni les six soirs qui ont suivi. La blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Cette nuit là fut la pire de toutes. Alors qu'elle marchait péniblement vers la cuisine pour se préparer une énième tasse de café noir, sa vue se troubla soudainement et elle se retrouva recroquevillée sur le sol, gisant là comme une loque. Elle réussit à attraper son portable qu'elle avait déposé sur une chaise en trentrant de l'hôpital, et les mains prises de tremblements incontrôlables, appela le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
 **\- Allô ?**  
 **\- J'ai... J'ai besoin d'aide.** Dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot de désespoir.  
Il y eut un léger silence, puis la voix répondit :  
 **\- Je suis en bas de chez toi dans dix minutes.**

C'était la deuxième fois en quelques semaines que Bellamy était réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il pensa immédiatement à Octavia, puis se rappela qu'elle dormait paisiblement chez elle, à cause des révisions de ses examens. Il fronça alors les sourcils, ne voyant aucune raison à cet appel, et finit par décrocher.  
Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le brun attachait sa ceinture, et serrait anxieusement le volant, murmurant tout bas, comme pour lui même :

 **\- Tiens bon Clarke, j'arrive.**

Il se gara devant l'immeuble où logeait cette dernière, et monta quatres à quatres les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Il toqua, mais comme personne ne répondait, il redescendit rapidement et remonta aussitôt avec un tournevis et deux crochets qu'il gardait en permanence dans son coffre pour les situations d'urgence comme celles-ci. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il déverrouilla la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur, l'angoisse lui serrant la poitrine comme une main glacée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine d'où filtrait la lueur d'une ampoule, et son visage se ferma, inquiet, lorsqu'il vit Clarke au sol, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, sa tête reposant dessus. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et elle releva la tête lentement, dévoilant ainsi un visage profondément marqué par la fatigue, pâle, les traits creusés et les yeux rougis. Sans dire un mot, il la prît dans ses bras, la souleva contre son torse, et le plus doucement possible il descendit, ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture, et l'allongea délicatement sur la banquette. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte et s'installer à l'avant, il sentit une petite main lui retenir l'avant bras, et entendit la blonde lui demander d'une voix faible:  
 **\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?**  
 **\- Chez moi. Je pense que l'hôpital n'est pas une option envisageable, je me trompe ?**

Clarke acquiesça légèrement du menton, le remerciant silencieusement du regard, avant de dire :

 **\- Mon carnet. J'ai besoin de mon carnet, dans sur la table basse du salon.**  
Bellamy hocha la tête, referma la portière et remonta vers l'appartement. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un petit carnet noir à la main, et le mit sur le siège à sa droite, avant de démarrer la voiture, jetant un regard inquiet à la jeune femme allongée à l'arrière, qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il se doutait que son état était lié à son travail, car il avait entendu dire que les gardes des urgences étaient les plus longues et les plus éreintantes, et que même les médecins les plus chevronnés ne ressortaient pas indemnes psychologiquement au vu des horreurs qui défilaient là bas. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur la nature des sentiments qui s'étaient logés dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait revu la blonde, préférant faire attention à la route glissante et dangereuse qui s'étalait devant lui.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il coupa le contact, et jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, avisant la silhouette recroquevillée à l'arrière, avant de sortir de la voiture. Il la reprit dans ses bras, et constata avec surprise que la blonde à moitié inconsciente grelottait, se blottissant contre son torse. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte de chez lui et la déposa toute habillée dans son propre lit, avant d'écarter délicatement une fine mèche de cheveux blonds de son front, et de la recouvrir de chaudes couvertures. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsqu'il entendit un faible murmure de remerciement dans son dos. Il se retourna une dernière fois, un pli soucieux lui barrant le visage, avant de laisser la porte entrebâillée et de s'allonger sur son canapé.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par une sorte de plainte. Il se leva, alla directement voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, lorsqu'il vit Clarke visiblement en proie à des cauchemars très intenses, roulée en boule au milieu du lit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il s'approcha doucement, s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, et voulut la réveiller sans la brusquer, caressant du bout des doigts son visage angélique. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un air paniqué, et se redressa soudainement, reculant jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur, tel un animal apeuré. Le coeur de Bellamy se serra, et il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, et posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde, qui tremblait. Sans dire un mot, il la prît à nouveau dans ses bras, sa main libre lui caressant le dos en faisant de petits ronds réguliers. Il la berça comme une enfant, lui murmurant qu'il était avec elle, lui disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, que c'était fini. Finalement les sanglots s'estompèrent, et elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle veuille bien lui parler, lui expliquer les raisons de son état. Clarke baissa alors son regard, évitant le sien, murmurant de manière presque inaudible:  
 **\- Je suis désolée... Bellamy, de t'avoir appelé au milieu de la nuit, que tu m'ai vue dans cet état pitoyable...**

 **\- Tu as bien fait. Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolée pour quoi que ce soit, tu avais besoin d'un ami, et je suis là, ça marche comme ça dans la vie. Tu fais souvent des crises comme celle-ci ?**  
Elle hocha doucement la tête, avant de lui répondre, jouant distraitement avec les bords de la couverture entre ses doigts:  
- **Avant ça n'arrivait que rarement, des cauchemars qui semblaient tellement réels qu'ils me réveillaient la nuit. Mais depuis quelques mois, ça a empiré, et j'en fait presque à chaque fois que j'essaie de dormir.**  
 **Ces rêves... Bellamy ils sont affreux. Affreux car ils sont réels, des scènes de l'hôpital qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête, qui me font revivre encore et encore ces moments dans mon sommeil... Cette petite fille, Charlotte, qui avait à peine neuf ans, que j'ai vue lors de mon premier jour aux urgences. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture, et avait des lésions internes, une plaie à la tête et je ne sais combien de côtes cassées ! Elle hurlait et hurlait lorsque j'essayait de l'ausculter, suppliant pour que la douleur s'arrête... Et moi.. Moi je lui ai promis que tout irai bien, qu'elle n'aurait plus mal...** Dit Clarke en laissant une unique larme couler.  
Elle se tut quelques secondes, avant de continuer son récit, semblant revivre péniblement ces souvenirs :  
 **\- Il n'y avait plus rien à faire Bellamy ! Elle avait la colonne cassée, elle se mourrait juste à petit feu, dans le meilleur des cas elle serait restée toute sa vie dans un lit d'hôpital, dépendante de machines pour continuer à respirer.. Alors j'ai débranché la perfusion, je l'ai regardée dans les yeux quand elle est morte... J'ai tué une petite fille ! Elle ne méritait pas ça... Je suis un monstre..**  
Bellamy releva son menton d'une main douce, mais ferme, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.  
 **\- Clarke, tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais dire, parce que je ne le répéterait pas. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as aidé Charlotte du mieux que tu as pu, et tu lui a épargné une vie de souffrances. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas ! À chaque fois que je vois une famille qui se promène, des enfants jouant dans un parc, je revois cette petite fille a qui j'ai ôté la vie, je revois le regard de ses parents lorsque J'AI dû leur annoncer que leur unique enfant était morte ! Je ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que j'ai fait ce jour là, ni toutes les autres horreurs auxquelles j'ai assistées aux urgences**.

Bellamy prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et lui dit doucement , ses yeux plongés dans les siens:  
 **\- Écoute Clarke. Si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée alors très bien ! Je te pardonne, tu m'entends ? Tu es pardonnée...** Finit-il dans un souffle, son coeur battant bien plus vite que d'habitude dans sa poitrine.  
Clarke ferma les yeux un instant, blottie contre lui, comme si les dernières paroles du brun l'avaient libérée d'un poids énorme. Elle inspira profondément, sécha rapidement avec le dos de sa main les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues, et se cala contre l'épaule de Bellamy.  
 **\- Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi alors qu'on ne se connait même pas vraiment...**  
 **\- Je sais que tu as des soucis, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.** Il réfléchit deux secondes, puis reprit: **ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?**  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et il se sentit fondre _" Bon dieu ce qu'elle est belle quand elle fait ça... "_  
\- **4jours** , mentit- elle. En réalité elle avait pas dormi plus de deux heures d'affilée depuis plus d'une semaine, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à dévoiler toutes ces nuits qui la hantent depuis plusieurs semaines. Pas encore.  
- **Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire: Tu va dormir ici aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin, et ensuite on parlera. On va régler ça d'une manière ou d'une autre d'accord ?**

Elle acquiesça, et se remit sous les couvertures, un tout petit peu inquiète à l'idée de revoir ces images.  
Bellamy remarqua qu'elle n'était pas totalement rassurée, et n'hésita pas deux fois à soulever les couvertures pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Clarke se tourna vers lui, soulagée, et le remercia du regard, soudainement apaisée par sa présence. Il ne dit rien et lui ouvrit une nouvelle fois ces bras, en pensant que ça commençait à devenir une habitude avec elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy émergea lentement dans une bulle de bien-être, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une magnifique jeune femme blonde dormait contre lui, la tête nichée au creux de son épaule. Son cœur réagit immédiatement en reconnaissant Clarke, puis tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, il ne voulait pas ressentir cela envers elle. Le brun pensa avec amertume que dans un autre contexte que celui-ci, il n'aurait jamais pu espérer la tenir dans ses bras, espérer caresser sa peau douce…

Il sortit du lit le plus discrètement possible, jetant un dernier regard à Clarke qui semblait dormir paisiblement, et sortit de la chambre, laissant juste la porte légèrement entrouverte.

Clarke s'éveilla dans une chambre qu'elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître, et s'étira longuement, ne s'étant pas sentie aussi reposée depuis pas mal de temps. Elle entendit le son cristallin d'un piano, et se leva, essayant de se repérer dans cet endroit inconnu pour se diriger vers l'origine du bruit. La blonde arriva finalement dans un grand salon baigné de lumière, avec des baies vitrées donnant sur un parc et des ruelles animées de Paris. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce, mais resta légèrement en retrait pour ne pas interrompre Bellamy dans son morceau. Il était simplement habillé d'un tee-shirt bleu marine et un pantalon gris, pourtant Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant qu'il était vraiment beau. Finement musclé, une peau mate, des cheveux bruns qui formaient des boucles au creux de sa nuque, un sourire qui avait le pouvoir de faire s'accélérer brutalement les battements de son cœur, et ses yeux… Elle adorait ces yeux noirs profond, quand il la regardait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté de jouer, et se tenait tout près d'elle, une main posée sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête vers lui, et le brun lui fit un grand sourire, en disant :

 **-Alors la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin levée ?**

Elle commença à bafouiller quelque chose, lorsqu'il l'arrêta en riant :

 **-Du calme Princesse ! Je plaisantais ! ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne crois pas non je ne voulais pas t'interrompre quand tu jouais et après j'étais… distraite.**

 **-C'est ce que j'ai vu oui… Tu avais l'air entrain de rêver depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Plus sérieusement, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Tu m'as l'air encore faible, ce n'est pas en une journée que tu vas récupérer toute ton énergie…**

 **-Une journée ?! Mais quelle heure est-il exactement ?**

 **-Presque 17 heures princesse,** dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

 **-Quoi ?! Mais l'Hôpital… je devrais y être à 7h30 ce matin !**

 **-Ils sont prévenus.**

Clarke se figea à l'entente de ces mots, la bouche ouverte comme coupée dans son élan, fronça les sourcils, et finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole :

 **-Mais comment ?**

 **-Le téléphone est une merveilleuse invention… et trouver leur numéro sur internet n'est pas compliqué ! Tu es officiellement en arrêt maladie pendant trois jours.**

 **-Trois jours ? Genre ils ont accepté que je ne vienne pas faire mon service pendant trois jours entiers ?** Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

 **-Je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix... Ecoute Clarke, je pense que…**

Il fut brusquement interrompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée, et un grand cri :

 **-JE LE SAVAIS ! J'en étais sûre !**

Il se retourna et vit Octavia, un grand sac de courses à la main, debout dans l'entrée de l'appartement, ses yeux faisant des vas et viens incessants entre Bellamy et Clarke, qui rougit instantanément en comprenant le sous-entendu. Le brun se décala et prît le sac des mains de sa sœur en lui faisant les gros yeux, d'un air de dire « _Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois_ ! ». Cette dernière l'ignora superbement, et se précipita dans les bras de Clarke, qui faillit en tomber à la renverse. Les deux filles commencèrent à discuter, et Bellamy vit là un excellent moyen de les éloigner de la maison, et en même temps de leur faire plaisir. Il passa devant elles, et leur dit :

 **-Les filles ! J'ai besoin de l'appart' pour quelques heures alors… Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire du shopping ?**

A l'entente de ces mots, le visage d'Octavia s'éclaira en un large sourire, telle une enfant le jour de Noël. Elle jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Clarke, qui essayait de garder son sérieux face à cette situation totalement absurde, et finalement capitula en éclatant de rire. Bellamy leur tint la porte d'entrée ouverte en leur mimant une révérence, embrassa Octavia sur le haut du front lorsqu'elle sortit et retint Clarke un court instant :

 **-On en reparlera ce soir, d'accord ?**

Un ombre passa dans le regard de la blonde, et elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris. Il sembla hésiter à faire quelque chose, mais lui dit seulement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

 **-Amusez-vous bien.**

Elle lui fit un sourire, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue, et sortit rejoindre Octavia qui s'impatientait dehors. Elle ne vit pas Bellamy la suivre du regard jusqu'au coin de la rue, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les deux filles déambulaient dans les rues de Paris, Octavia voulut montrer tous les endroits qu'elle préférait à Clarke, et voulait aussi connaître tous les siens. La brune lui fit donc découvrir les quais de la Seine, où elles se promenèrent avant de se retrouver au café le « Grounder ». Comme elles n'auraient pas le temps d'aller partout en quelques heures, elles se prirent chacune un smoothie et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Clarke apprît également que c'était leur endroit préféré avec Bellamy, ils allaient quasiment tous les jours ici depuis qu'ils étaient à Paris, et le brun travaillait ici comme serveur trois fois par semaine pour arrondir les fins de mois. Même s'il gagnait plutôt bien sa vie avec sa passion, Octavia avait à peine 18 ans et Bellamy avait toujours fait le maximum pour s'occuper d'elle depuis que leur mère était morte. Mais la musique n'est pas un métier facile ni une valeur sûre, à tout moment il pouvait se retrouver sans contrat de concert, et donc sans argent. Finalement elles sortirent du café en saluant le serveur du jour, Lincoln, et reprirent leur petite ballade dans les rues. Clarke s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse, un de ces bâtiments anciens, avec des moulures sur les murs et une porte forgée imposante. Elle l'avait déjà vue, mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En fait, depuis les quelques années qu'elle travaillait dans la capitale, elle ne s'était jamais pris le temps de sortir, se faire des amis, ou juste découvrir la ville. Octavia s'approcha d'elle, et montra du doigt une plaque gravée à l'entrée :

 **-C'est une école d'art. On voit toutes sortes de gens sortir d'ici le soir, et ils ont tous un petit quelque chose d'unique, d'original. La plupart des élèves dessinent dans les rues pendant les vacances, ou font des petits boulots à côté pour payer leurs études.**

 **-Ça a l'air… incroyable. Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

 **-Oh tu sais… à force de traîner par ici, je commence à connaître quelques personnes qui sont toujours aux mêmes endroits, et quand elles se sentent seules, elles aiment raconter leur histoire, ce qui les a conduits ici, et ce qu'elles aimeraient faire plus tard.**

 **-Je t'envie. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je me rends compte je n'ai jamais sût profiter de la vie, toujours le nez dans les bouquins, ou au travail.**

 **-Il y a un début à tout ! Suis-moi !** Dit la brune en attrapant son poignet.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Clarke se laissa guider à travers les ruelles jusqu'à un petit bâtiment où Octavia appuya sur l'interphone.

 **-O' c'est toi ? Je viens de rentrer du boulot là… Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ce soir !**

 **-Je suis avec Clarke, tu peux nous ouvrir ta lucarne ? On monte par l'extérieur.**

 **-Ça marche, je vous y rejoins d'ici cinq minutes.**

Clarke s'approcha d'Octavia, qui commençait à escalader une des grilles qui entouraient le bloc.

 **-Euh… Octavia ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Dépêche-toi sinon on va le rater !**

 **-Rater quoi ? Et puis ce n'était pas la voix du serveur à l'interphone ?**

 **-Tu n'arrêtes jamais avec tes questions ? Viens c'est tout, je répondrai après.**

Elles empruntèrent l'escalier de secours qui longeait le mur extérieur du bâtiment, mais Clarke vit avec stupéfaction qu'une fois arrivées au dernier étage, l'escalier s'arrêtait net. Octavia prit appui sur la rambarde de sécurité et se hissa à l'aide de ses bras jusqu'à atteindre une petite lucarne au bord du toi. La lucarne s'ouvrit, et une main puissante l'attrapa et elle disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Clarke tentait de l'apercevoir, ne sachant quoi faire, lorsqu'une petite tête brune sortit et lui dit de faire la même chose. La blonde prit son courage à deux mains, et saisit la main tendue sortant de la lucarne. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle reconnut immédiatement Lincoln, le serveur du Grounder.

Octavia regarda sa montre, et tira Clarke par le bras, lui montrant une sorte d'échelle calée contre un mur au fond de l'appartement. Les trois jeunes gens montèrent tour à tour, et Une fois sur le toit, Clarke eut le souffle coupé face au paysage merveilleux qui s'étendait devant elle. Dans le ciel coloré de nuances orangées et violettes, elle pouvait voir les rives scintillantes de la Seine, avec au loin la majestueuse Tour Eiffel, qui dominait l'ensemble de la ville. Octavia se rapprocha d'elle, et compta tout bas :

 **-Cinq**

 **Quatre**

 **Trois**

 **Deux**

 **Un…**

 **Maintenant !**

Sous les yeux surpris de la blonde, tout s'illumina. Les lampadaires, Les immeubles, et… la tour. Cela créait une ambiance de conte de fée, qui hypnotisait littéralement Clarke. Quand enfin elle se retourna, elle vit Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln, observant également la beauté de Paris. Soudain la brune sembla reprendre ses esprits, et se détacha de lui en rougissant, et sursauta lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient assises à l'arrière dans la voiture de Lincoln, qui avait insisté pour les ramener à l'appartement de Bellamy, pour éviter tout incident comme celui qu'avait subi Octavia quelques semaines plus tôt.

Durant le court trajet, Clarke posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

 **-Ça fait combien de temps pour toi et Lincoln ?**

 **-Ça fait combien de temps pour toi et Bellamy ?** répliqua aussitôt Octavia.

Devant le silence de la blonde, elle enchaîna :

 **-Bientôt six mois.**

 **-Il n'y a rien entre ton frère et moi.** Répondit la blonde.

Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer cette conversation, car Lincoln se gara au même moment en face de l'appartement. Il embrassa légèrement Octavia et dit au revoir à Clarke.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, avant que la brune ne tourne la clé pour ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna vers la blonde et lui dit d'une petite voix gênée :

 **-Euhhh… Clarke, tu ne dis rien à Bell' hein ? Pour Lincoln…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur moi.**

* * *

PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEURE :

Alors mes chers lecteurs/lectrices, j'aimerai vous soumettre une question (à vous d'y répondre dans les commentaires ou par MP) qui va déterminer la suite de l'histoire.

Dois-je ou non faire intervenir Murphy, Raven et Finn ?

Préférez-vous un vrai Lincoln/Octavia ou que je fasse évoluer la situation vers un Murphy/Octavia ?

(Bon d'accord ça fait deux questions…) Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

**PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEURE:**

 **Mes chers lecteurs/lectrices... Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes deux semaines (bon d'accord... presque trois semaines ) d'absence.**

 **Je ne vous abandonne pas ! Simplement j'ai eu comment dire... un petit blanc en plein milieu de ce chapitre ! Mais aujourd'hui, mercredi 18 mai 2016 à 16:35, JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Plus motivée que jamais...**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis (ça fait toujours plaisir) !**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **SR**

* * *

Les filles entrèrent dans l'appartement et furent immédiatement assaillies par de délicieuses et appétissantes odeurs de cuisine, et elles rejoignirent rapidement Bellamy qui les attendaient en souriant, impatientes de goûter à tous les mets fabuleux disposés sur la table. Le repas terminé, Octavia décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, non sans avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil suggestif à Bellamy au préalable. Ce dernier, après avoir dit au revoir à sa sœur, se tourna vers Clarke pour lui proposer de regarder un film, mais renonça bien vite à cette idée en voyant qu'elle bâillait déjà à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Finalement il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se maudissant intérieurement. Il avait grand besoin d'un bain pour se détendre, et arrêter ainsi de penser à une certaine personne dans SON lit. La blonde se sentait épuisée, vidée d'un seul coup. Aussi elle acquiesça lorsque Bellamy lui suggéra d'aller se coucher, et se glissa doucement sous les couvertures. Elle sombra peu après dans un sommeil agité.  
Quelques heures plus tard, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil sur le canapé, Bellamy se leva en soupirant, et se glissa dans l'ouverture de la chambre.

 _" C'est juste pour vérifier qu'elle va bien."_ pensa-t-il. La blonde était tournée sur le côté, recroquevillée en chien de fusil, serrant les couvertures comme si ça vie en dépendait. En cet instant précis, les mots étaient superflus, aussi Bellamy souleva doucement les couvertures et se glissa près d'elle, avant de caresser doucement sa joue, effaçant les larmes qui coulaient des yeux fermés de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques instants elle sembla s'apaiser et le brun sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil agréable, une étrange sensation dans la poitrine alors qu'il réalisait être heureux de sentir cette petite tête blonde contre lui.  
Le lendemain matin Clarke se réveilla la première, sans aucun souvenir de la nuit, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle constata un bras ferme qui lui entourait la taille. Elle suivit du regard ce bras finement musclé, et vit finalement Bellamy endormi à ses côtés, une petite moue délicieuse sur le visage. _"Il est trop craquant lorsqu'il dort..."_ songea-t-elle, avant de rougir et de chasser bien vite cette pensée de son esprit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

Tel un signe du destin, c'est précisément ce moment là que choisit le beau brun en question pour ouvrir les yeux, et plonger son regard sombre dans celui, océan, de la blonde.

Elle sentit malgré elle ses joues rosir, et c'est en se mordillant le coin des lèvres qu'elle murmura:  
 **\- Merci...**  
Bellamy lui fit un sourire encore endormi, et se redressa sur les coudes, avant de lui demander :  
 **\- Bien dormi princesse ?**  
 **\- Très bien même, et toi ?**  
 **\- Excellente nuit, c'est pas tous les jours que je me réveille aux côtés d'une jolie fille ! Quoique... Avec toi ça devient une habitude on dirait !** Enchaîna-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.  
La jeune fille sourit, et Bellamy reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :  
 **\- Clarke , ce que je voulais te dire hier, c'est que je pense que tes problèmes d'insomnies sont liés à ton travail. Tu n'aimes pas vraiment ce que tu fais, je me trompe ?**  
 **\- Non... Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas faîte pour ça, j'aime soigner les gens parce que ma mère m'a baignée dans ce milieu depuis toute petite, mais ce rythme infernal, et toutes les pertes...** Dit elle la gorge nouée.  
 **\- Alors démissionne.** Dit Bellamy le plus sérieusement du monde.  
La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre, et il vit ses grands yeux s'ouvrir de surprise, et elle resta un moment sans voix, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.  
 **\- Mais.. Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est toute ma vie.. Et c'est tout ce qu'il reste à ma mère, elle en serait anéantie...**

 **\- Stop !Ce n'est pas une vie ça Clarke ! Comment peux tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager garder un job qui t'empêche de dormir, et mets ta santé en danger ? Tu ne penses pas que ta mère serait plus heureuse de voir sa fille l'être elle aussi en exerçant un métier qu'elle aime vraiment ? Tu ne vois même pas à quel point tu t'autodétruit !**  
La blonde se redressa brusquement, les larmes aux yeux et une colère sourde dans la poitrine, les joues de plus en plus rouges:  
 **\- Et qui es-tu, toi pour me dire ce qui est bon pour moi ? Pour me juger ?!**  
 **\- Tu es dans le déni, Clarke ! Enfin bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Ne fais pas l'idiote !**  
En entendant ces derniers mots, le visage de la jeune fille se ferma, elle sortit du lit, rassembla les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emmené ici et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Bellamy la retint par le bras, et se plaça entre elle et la porte d'entrée.  
 **\- Clarke attends ! Où est-ce que tu compte aller comme ça ?**  
 **\- Je rentre chez moi. Maintenant l'idiote aimerait que tu la laisse passer.** Siffla-t-elle , avec un regard noir, cependant plus brillant que d'ordinaire.  
Bellamy pinça les lèvres une seconde, puis capitula, s'écartant du chemin de la blonde. Celle-ci sortit dans la rue, se débrouilla pour trouver un taxi qui la ramena devant son appartement et ce n'est qu'en refermant sa porte qu'elle s'effondra, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était restée là, assise par terre le regard vide, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentît. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et vit le numéro de Bellamy s'afficher. Elle l'envoya directement sur son répondeur, et éteint son portable avant de soupirer en regardant son appartement qui lui semblait bien vide, et décida finalement de se mettre devant la télé, où elle s'endormit sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Elle fut réveillée vers les deux heures du matin, des gouttes de sueurs froides coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune fille souffla, encore tremblante du cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire, et se recoucha avec un livre pour essayer de chasser de ses pensées le visage d'un beau brun parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur.

Le lendemain matin, Bellamy se réveilla en grognant vers le milieu de la matinée, la tête prête à exploser après la nuit agitée qu'il a passé. Il se frotta les yeux pendant quelques secondes, alors que les dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait beaucoup trop bu, espérant vainement se changer les idées et ainsi cesser de se morfondre depuis le départ brusque de la blonde plus tôt dans la journée. Le brun savait qu'il était allé trop loin, et l'avait blessée. Après avoir laissé une douzaine de messages sur son répondeur, Octavia s'est pointée chez lui et a enfoncé le clou en le traitant, je cite, de "pire crétin de la planète toute entière".

Alors il avait prit son manteau, et s'était saoulé au bar avant de se faire harponner par cette fausse blonde TRÈS entreprenante avec qui il avait fini la nuit. Il ne savait même pas où il était, et comment s'appelait cette fille ! Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se dit que finalement son idée pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Clarke n'était pas si géniale que ça. Décidé, il saisit sa veste et ses clés, puis rentra chez lui en empruntant le métro parisien. Il se laissa tomber avec une lassitude extrême sur son canapé, et son cœur se serra malgré lui lorsque son regard se posa sur un petit objet posé sur la table basse, qu'il reconnut comme étant le carnet de Clarke, abandonné à cet endroit depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait ramené la jeune fille dans son appartement pour la première fois.

Ce n'était que quelques jours auparavant, mais cela lui semblait une éternité lorsqu'il restait là, à se morfondre dans ce silence qui reflétait parfaitement le vide viscéral qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis. Il essaya par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de se changer les idées, s'évertuant tant bien que mal de penser à tout sauf ELLE, mais renonça quelques heures plus tard. En effet, deux heures du matin, impossible de trouver le sommeil. C'était le fait de savoir que c'était de sa faute si elle était partie, si elle n'était pas dans ses bras à ce moment précis, si il était rongé par la culpabilité à l'idée même de repenser au regard empli de larmes qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de partir. Elle devait le détester, c'était sûr. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui parler comme ça alors qu'elle était encore fragile aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement, aucun droit non plus de se mêler de sa vie comme il l'avait fait. Mais il pensait juste à son bien-être, sur le moment il avait pensé qu'en lui disant de démissionner, elle comprendrait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour préserver sa santé, et commencer à vivre réellement. Et maintenant seul dans son lit, il se disait que peut-être il n'aurait pas du. Que si les rôles avaient été inversés, et qu'une fille qu'il n'avait vu que quelques fois lui balançait à la figure qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner son métier,que toutes les études qu'il avait faites n'avaient servies à rien mis à part l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil, il l'aurait mise à la porte. Ou, dans ce cas précis, il serait partit sans se retourner.

Finalement, il regarda une dernière fois l'heure qui s'affichait sur son réveil, et se leva, songeant que de toute manière, il devait au moins aller s'excuser devant elle, peu importe qu'il soit deux heure et demie. Il s'habilla rapidement, soupira en pensant qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait peut-être même pas la porte et refuserait de l'écouter, quand son regard fut encore une fois attiré par le petit carnet de Clarke. Il eut une idée, pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes avant de se saisir d'un stylo, et de tourner doucement la première page de ce mystérieux petit livre.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon sang, déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était là, dans sa voiture en bas devant l'appartement de Clarke, et il hésitait toujours à en sortir.

Il regarda à travers sa vitre, et vit une lueur filtrer au travers des volets au niveau de la chambre de la blonde. Il sortit, prit le petit carnet sur le siège de droite et claqua la portière. Montant les marches deux à deux, il arriva bien vite devant la porte d'entrée de la jeune fille. Il toqua une fois, puis une autre, et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à moitié, et une Clarke décoiffée fit son apparition, habillée uniquement d'un pull trop large pour elle et d'un short. Dès qu'elle le vit, son regard se durcit immédiatement et elle voulut refermer la porte d'un mouvement brusque, que Bellamy stoppa de justesse en la retenant par le bras.

 **\- Clarke... Attends. Je suis venu pour m'excuser.**

 **\- À 3:25 du matin ?** Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, tentant de masquer les émotions qui la traversaient depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

 **\- Un peu de mal à dormir ces derniers temps.**

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, sans répondre, et Bellamy se plaisait à la détailler ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, pouvant presque suivre le cheminement de ses pensées alors qu'elle semblait hésiter à accepter ses excuses.  
Elle leva soudain ses yeux d'un bleu profond vers lui, se troublant une fraction de seconde en croisant son regard, et sans un mot, rouvrit la porte un peu plus grand pour le laisser entrer chez elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire, la remerciant silencieusement de lui accorder une seconde chance, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Finalement Clarke rompit le silence en murmurant doucement, sans le regarder, jouant avec le bord de son pullover:

 **\- J'ai démissionné.**

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux sur le coup de la surprise, et releva son menton du bout des doigts, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Après notre... dispute, je suis retournée travailler et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, alors le lendemain j'ai déposé ma lettre et ma blouse et je suis rentrée chez moi.** Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun.

Ce dernier acquiesça doucement, et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà:

 **\- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?**

 **\- Y'en a pas. Ma vie se résume à la fac de médecine, et l'hôpital du centre. Je n'ai jamais eu de plan B...**

 **\- C'est encore mieux. Tu repars de zéro ! Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Clarke ! Tu n'avais pas un rêve de petite fille, une passion secrète dont tu rêvais de faire ton métier ?**

 **\- Ma mère n'a jamais laissé de place à ces rêves d'enfants. à partir du moment où mon père est mort, la seule chose qui la rendait heureuse c'était l'idée que je suive ses traces dans le métier.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas des études d'art ?**

Il avait lancé ça sans véritablement réfléchir, et vit la bouche de la blonde s'arrondir d'étonnement. Il enchaîna immédiatement, comme pour justifier sa question:

 **\- Cette nuit je me suis levé pour me faire un café parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, et j'ai trouvé ça sur la table du salon...** Dit-il en sortant le petit carnet de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il le luit tendit.

Clarke s'en saisit, et se mura dans le silence, partagée entre la colère parce qu'il s'était permis d'ouvrir le livre qu'elle chérissait par dessus tout, et le soulagement de l'avoir enfin récupéré.

 **\- Tu es vraiment douée... Je pense que tu devrais t'inscrire aux concours pour entrer aux Beaux-Arts de Paris.**

 **\- Ecoute Bellamy, je sais que tu veux m'aider mais ça... Je n'ai jamais montré mes dessins à personne, bon à part toi aujourd'hui à ce que j'ai compris, alors un jury pour être admise dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de France ?**

 **\- Je pense être bien placé pour te dire qu'il est possible de vivre de sa passion ! Octavia et moi venons du quartier le plus pauvre de Londres, j'ai commencé à travailler illégalement dès 15 ans pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle, et pourtant j'ai choisi de faire un métier qui, certes n'était pas vraiment stable au niveau financier au départ, mais qui me rendait heureux ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse Clarke ! Tu t'es toujours occupée des autres, il est temps de t'occuper de toi, non ?**

 **\- Je... je vais y réfléchir.**

 **\- Ça me va. Bon alors je pense que je ferais mieux de te laisser dormir et de rentrer maintenant...**

 **\- Oui, je.. Merci pour le carnet.**

Elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture, le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et Bellamy s'arrêta sur le perron.

 **\- Prends soin de toi Princesse. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison tu sais ? Tu manques beaucoup à Octavia.** _"Et tu me manques encore plus"_ pensa-t-il, sans vouloir l'avouer.

Clarke, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, lui répondit:

 **\- Merci Bellamy. J'appellerai Octavia un peu plus tard dans la matinée pour me faire pardonner de mon silence ces derniers jours...**

 **\- Elle sera très heureuse je pense.** Dit-il se commençant déjà à descendre les escaliers.

Une fois dans la rue, il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler:

\- **Bellamy, attends ! Tu allais oublier ta veste dans le salon...**

 **\- Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment tête-en-l'air...**

 **\- C'est pas grave...** Dit-elle en riant. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **C'était en remerciement de quoi ça princesse ?**

 **\- Pour être venu, et me faire rire avec tes bêtises !** Répliqua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- À votre service mademoiselle !**

\- **Allez file maintenant ! Il fera bientôt** **jour.**

Bellamy lui fit un dernier sourire, et claqua la portière de sa voiture avant de démarrer le moteur, et rentrer chez lui. Clarke souriait encore lorsqu'il disparût au coin de la rue, et remonta chez elle.

Une fois rentré chez lui, le brun jeta ses clés sur la table avant de s'affaler sur son canapé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire depuis le moment où, en quittant la blonde, il s'était rendu compte que le pull qu'elle portait pour dormir était en fait le sien. Celui qu'il lui avait prêté quand elle était dans son appartement.

* * *

De Clarke: Salut O'... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long silence... J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop, si tu es partante on pourrait se faire une petite balade en ville un de ces jours ?

De Octavia: GO SHOPPING ! (tu es toute pardonnée, ce n'était pas ta faute mais celle de Bell d'après ce que j'ai compris.) cette après midi tu es libre ? On se rejoint au Grounder je dois te parler d'un truc.

De Clarke: 15heures ? Donne moi un indice sur ce "truc", ça m'intrigue...

De Octavia: Va pour 15h ! J'ai revu Murphy le garçon qui était avec mes agresseurs de l'autre soir.

* * *

À très exactement 15h, Clarke trépignait d'impatience en attendant Octavia, moitié très heureuse (allez savoir pourquoi... ) et moitié inquiète à l'idée que la brune puisse avoir à nouveau des problèmes à cause de harcèlement par cette bande de brutes, bande incluant le fameux Murphy. Mais elle avait une petite idée sur l'occupation d'Octavia en ce moment même, puisque en entrant au Grounder, elle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un bout de cheveux bruns suivis de près par Lincoln qui referma la porte de la réserve. Il lui semblait que le serveur l'avait vue également, car il avait fait un petit signe du menton, sa façon à lui de dire bonjour.

 _En parlant du loup.._. Pense-t-elle en voyant Lincoln se diriger vers elle avec un bloc note.

 **\- Salut Clarke ! Je te sers quelque chose ?**

 **\- Salut Lincoln ! Un cappucino avec un peu de mousse s'il te plaît... Dis, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de dans combien de temps O' viendra me rejoindre ?**

 **\- Je t'apporte ça immédiatement , et pour Octavia elle arrive, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.** Dit-il en faisant un léger clin d'œil.

En effet, alors que Clarke commençait tout juste à siroter son cappucino, la tornade brune de la famille Blake vint la prendre dans ses bras puis s'assit en face d'elle, excitée comme une puce.

\- **Eh bien, Octavia.. Tu as l'air... Contente ! J'ai hâte d'entendre les nouvelles de ton côté.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression de littéralement déborder d'énergie ! Lincoln vient de me demander d'emménager avec lui ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est tout simplement méga génial ! C'est la première fois que je vais vivre avec un homme enfin mis à part Bell' évidemment... Tu as des conseils à me donner ?**

 **\- OCTAVIA RESPIRE ! Stop tu parles un peu trop vite pour moi là, ça fait une espèce de yaourt de mots. Je croyais que tu devais me raconter ce qu'il se passe avec ce Murphy... Quant à Lincoln félicitations je suis très heureuse pour toi ! Je pense que vous êtes réellement faits l'un pour l'autre, alors fonce ! Par contre il faudrait que tu envisages de tout dire à Bellamy sinon ça va être impossible...**

 **\- Murphy ? Ah oui Murphy ! Eh bien figure toi que...**


	9. Chapter 9

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT DANS LA JOURNEE :**

Octavia descendait les escaliers précipitamment, sans réellement regarder où elle mettait les pieds, car elle était TRÈS en retard à son rendez-vous. Et alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques marches avant d'arriver sur les quais, un jeune homme en sweat-shirt la bouscula et avec la grâce légendaire qui lui était propre, Octavia tomba cinq mètres plus bas… tout droit sur la personne qui descendait devant elle. Après quelques secondes de silences, la brune réalisa qu'elle était toujours allongée sur un inconnu ! Le dit inconnu avait l'air bien sonné d'ailleurs… Elle s'écarta rapidement en s'excusant et commença, à genoux, à ramasser les affaires qu'elle tenait dans ses bras en descendant. Alors qu'elle finissait de tour rassembler dans son sac, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme était à présent debout à côté d'elle et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle glissa délicatement ses doigts au creux de cette main tendue, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un frisson lui donna la chair de poule et elle retira immédiatement sa main de la sienne comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Octavia avait reconnu ses yeux gris argent, ces même yeux qui l'avaient regardée se faire passer à tabac cette nuit-là. Lui de son côté avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et sembla perdu quelques instants.

Octavia sembla reprendre ses esprits en remarquant soudain que Clarke était en face d'elle, et agitait sa main devant son visage en lui parlant. Les yeux de la brune papillonnèrent et elle eut l'impression d'émerger d'une bulle en entendant son amie l'appeler.

 **\- Allô la Terre ici Clarke ! Octavia !**

 **\- Pardon, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées…**

 **\- J'ai vu ça !**

 **\- On parlait de quoi déjà ?**

 **\- Eh bien tu as commencé à me dire que tu avais revu Murphy !**

 **\- Ah oui, Murphy… Je suis tombée sur lui dans le métro. Littéralement.**

Devant l'air sceptique de la blonde, Octavia lui raconta cet imprévu en quelques mots puis attendit sa réaction en sirotant le cappuccino qu'elle venait de commander. Clarke gardait obstinément le silence en la regardant, sentant que la jeune fille ne lui avait pas tout dit. En effet la brunette semblait quelque peu nerveuse et ne cessait de tapoter la table avec ses ongles. Ce fut le signe de trop qui trahissait le fait qu'Octavia avait fait une bêtise.

 **\- Octavia... Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches.**

 **\- Moi ? Pas du tout je viens de te raconter comment j'ai vu Murphy !**

 **\- Pas de ça avec moi !**

Clarke lui fit les gros yeux, étant à présent certaine que la brunette avait fait une énorme connerie, et sirota son café lorsque cette dernière lâcha la bombe:

 **\- Onadiscutéetc'estuntypebienaufondmaisquiadegrosproblèmesetquisetrouveaccessoirementdansmonappartement...**

La blonde faillit s'étouffer en buvant et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de demander d'une voix dangereusement basse, ne sachant pas réellement si elle voulait connaitre la réponse :

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait chez toi ?**

 **\- J'ai appris qu'il vivait dans la rue ! Il s'était fait accepter par les brutes de son quartier autrement dit mes agresseurs de l'autre nuit, et depuis il les a définitivement quittés, et il veut vraiment faire mieux. Tu sais, en discutant avec lui, je me suis rendue compte que je me suis trompée sur lui. C'est un type bien dans le fond, et je lui ai proposé de loger dans mon appartement pour quelques jours, comme de toute façon je passe presque tout mon temps chez Lincoln... Clarke regarde autour de nous ! On est en plein cœur de l'hiver, il ne tiendra pas une semaine à coucher dehors par ce froid !**

 **\- Octavia, es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? J'ai peur qu'il ne t'attire des problèmes, et d'après ce que tu as raconté, son ancienne bande n'a pas dû apprécier son départ et ils pourraient chercher à se venger ! Je veux juste que tu fasses attention O'...**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu me connais je suis toujours prudente !**

 **\- Oui je te connais, et c'est un peu ça qui m'inquiète...**

Les deux filles finirent leur après-midi shopping tranquillement et rentrèrent chez elles avec une jupe blanche pour Octavia et une robe de soirée corail pour Clarke. Cette dernière passa devant l'école d'art où la brune l'avait emmenée lors de leur première sortie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelques minutes pour jeter un oeil au panneau d'affichage de l'entrée. Elle repensa aux paroles de Bellamy, et prît en passant les papiers d'inscription avant de prendre le métro jusqu'à son appartement.

A peine rentrée elle rempli la fiche et hésita quelques secondes avant de saisir son précieux carnet, mit le tout dans une enveloppe et alla le soir même la déposer dans la boîte aux lettres de l'école. Clarke ne savait pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée de tout recommencer à zéro, mais pour la première fois elle suivait son cœur à la place de sa raison et elle avait décidé de vivre pleinement, intensément, passionnément sa nouvelle vie.

La blonde passa la semaine suivante à sortir avec Octavia, et elle commençait même à apprécier Murphy qui logeait toujours chez la brune (non sans garder une pointe de méfiance envers lui). Quant à Bellamy... Clarke lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, et il ne la vit qu'un soir où il traînait en observant les bords maintenant givrés de la Seine, il l'aperçu avec sa sœur sortir du Grounders. Ne voulant pas s'imposer aux filles qui avaient l'air en pleine conversation privée, il passa son chemin en observant les belles jeunes femmes du coin de l'œil.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard, au matin du 24 décembre, que Clarke reçut une réponse venant de l'école d'art. Elle resta deux heures sur son canapé, regardant fixement cette petite enveloppe posée sur la table basse, tiraillée entre sa curiosité naturelle qui l'incitait à ouvrir, et la crainte de connaître son contenu. Vers 11 heures, la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée se fit entendre et la tira de ses pensées brusquement. Elle se leva et vit alors devant sa porte la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir aujourd'hui:

 **\- Oh, Bellamy.**

 **\- Salut Princesse, je suis désolé de venir comme ça sans prévenir mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et Octavia n'arrivait pas à te joindre alors je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien.** Dit-il doucement, observant le visage de la jeune fille qui gardait le silence.

 **\- Je vais bien, entre je t'en prie... je coupe toujours mon téléphone pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.** Finit-elle en un murmure presque inaudible.

Bellamy entra sans la quitter des yeux, et se rapprocha d'elle une fois la porte d'entrée refermée.

 **\- Clarke, regarde moi. Tu es officiellement la pire menteuse de cet univers, mais malheureusement pour toi je suis plutôt du genre têtu. Alors tu vas me laisser t'aider, et maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu est injoignable pendant les fêtes, et pourquoi tu sembles à la fois triste et anxieuse alors que c'est la meilleure période de l'année.** Dit-il très sérieusement en la fixant de son regard d'un noir d'encre.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, car Bellamy venait de décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis et qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Alors la blonde partit et revint quelques secondes plus tard en tenant entre ses doigts l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue un peu plus tôt. Elle la lui tendit, et dit simplement :

 **\- Elle est arrivée ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, je pense que je redoute d'y lire une réponse négative...**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je crois ?**

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Alors fais le maintenant princesse, c'est à toi de l'ouvrir.**

N'arrivant plus à soutenir son regard parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle obtempéra et en inspirant profondément, déplia l'unique feuille qu'elle contenait avant de commencer à la lire à haute voix:

 _ **-Miss Griffin, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'est plus possible pour vous de passer les concours d'entrée pour notre école, les inscriptions sont closes à cette période de l'année. Néanmoins, après une observation attentive de vos oeuvres, plusieurs professeurs ont demandé à faire une exception pour votre cas. Je vous invite donc à venir passer un entretien oral avec trois des représentants du corps enseignant, dont l'issue déterminera votre possible admission dans notre école. Nous vous attendons le mercredi 24 décembre à 13h30, bâtiment B salle 7. Cordialement, madame Jensen directrice de l'école supérieure d'art de Paris !**_

La jeune fille termina de lire la lettre avec un grand sourire éclairant son visage, et se jeta dans les bras de Bellamy qui la félicita de tout coeur, sincèrement ému pour elle. Bellamy se rendit alors compte de leur proximité, et cela le troubla profondément, d'autant plus que Clarke ne semblait pas y être insensible non plus. Elle se mordilla une nouvelle fois les lèvres, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il écarta délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke. Cette dernière sentit son coeur s'accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine, et ne tarda pas à glisser ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de Bellamy... avant de se reculer précipitamment. Écarquillant les yeux, elle réfléchissait à toute allure, alors que le brun interpréta mal son geste, et murmura, blessé:

 **\- Je suis désolé Clarke, je n'aurai pas dû... Je vais y aller, on oublie ça d'accord ?**

 **\- Tu penses que je regrette ce baiser ? Sérieusement ?! Bell non j'ai adoré ! Non si j'ai eu un mouvement de recul c'est parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est trop tard pour l'entretien ! Bellamy, nous sommes le 24 décembre et il est 13 heures ! Je n'y serais jamais à temps, et je ne suis pas préparée, et je ne sais même pas s'il y a une rame de métr...**

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, avant de répliquer en souriant :

 **\- Alors comme ça tu as adoré ?**

Ses joues prirent une subtile teinte rosée, et elle répondit d'un ton faussement outré:

 **\- Bellamy ! C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ?**

 **\- Calmes-toi Princesse, on prends ma voiture et tu aura même un peu d'avance pour ton entretien.**

Elle prit au passage une veste et son téléphone, puis ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers avant de s'installer dans l'auto rouge métallique de Bellamy garée en bas de l'appartement. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils en étaient là: Clarke était stressée autant qu'il était humainement possible de l'être, et le brun tentait vainement de la calmer malgré le fait qu'ils étaient coincés dans les tristement célèbres embouteillages de Paris. Il jeta un oeil devant lui, et se gara le long du trottoir de droite en soupirant. Il se tourna vers Clarke, et lui dit :

 **\- Ok Princesse, j'ai une idée qui nous permettrait d'arriver à l'heure mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.**

Celle-ci hocha la tête, mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que cette idée risquait fortement de ne pas lui plaire. Il lui dit de ne pas bouger, et sortit de la voiture, avant de s'éloigner en courant dans une ruelle proche. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant arriver... sur une moto ! Elle sortit à son tour de la voiture, et se dirigea vers lui en secouant la tête, n'osant pas se demander comment il s'était procuré ça.

 **\- Bellamy, je ne monterai pas sur ce truc !**

Il descendit, et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, avant de murmurer:

 **\- Clarke, il te reste 12 minutes pour arriver à l'école d'art. Je t'ai dit que tu seras à l'heure, et je tiendrai parole d'accord ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, se mordillant le bout des lèvres et fut aussitôt interrompue dans son geste par le brun qui l'embrassa puis lui dit en un souffle :

 **\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, tu me rends fou...**

Il monta sur la bécane, et lui tendit la main:

 **\- Fais moi confiance Clarke.**

Elle la saisit et monta derrière lui en passant ses bras autour de son torse, et il lui dit d'un air taquin :

 **\- Accroches-toi Princesse, on a 10 minutes !**

Il fit demi-tour avec l'engin, et passa par les petites ruelles encore pavées de Paris, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par un camion livreur de marchandises. En jurant, il prit à droite, et sentit la blonde s'accrocher un peu plus fort à lui en voyant ce qui les attendaient droit devant eux: des escaliers. Le brun savait ce qu'il faisait, il accéléra et ils passèrent au dessus des quelques marches avant de retomber sur la terre ferme en un soubresaut. Il vira à gauche, puis à droite et ils virent enfin le portail de l'école sur leur gauche.

Il arrêta la moto à quelques mètres de l'entrée, et Clarke descendit la première, la gorge nouée. Bellamy s'approcha et lui dit d'y aller mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

 **\- Merci Bell.**

 **\- De rien princesse. Il est temps que tu y ailles, je t'attendrai ici quand tu auras fini. Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer, contente toi de rester toi-même d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle se détacha de lui et entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas décidé...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteure :_**

 ** _Hey tout le monde... je m'excuse pour cette si longue attente pour ce chapitre, pour me faire pardonner il est plus long que d'habitude, et je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme de publication normal d'un à deux chapitres par semaine._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de commenter pour me donner vos impressions à propos de la continuation de mon histoire, et pis ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires ;-)_**

 ** _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_**

 ** _Gros bisous, SR._**


	10. Chapter 10

La porte lui semblait immense, et plus la jeune fille pensait à ce qui l'attendait derrière, plus elle sentait sa gorge se nouer d'anxiété. Clarke ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et remit ses vêtements en place, priant le ciel pour qu'elle paraisse impeccable. Elle entra dans une grande salle, et vit trois personnes assises autour d'une table rectangulaire, qui interrompirent à son entrée ce qui semblaient être une discussion animée. Deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle et parurent la détailler de la tête aux pieds, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. La personne la plus à droite prit la parole, et Clarke se dit qu'elle devait être la directrice de l'établissement :

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle...**

 **\- Clarke Griffin madame.** Répondit la jeune fille.

 **-Griffin, c'est cela. Aujourd'hui vous avez été conviée ici pour passer un entretien avec trois personnes de notre école, soit deux de nos professeurs et moi-même, qui décideront de votre admission. Voici donc au centre Philippe Ryver, notre professeur d'histoire de l'art, et en bout de table notre professeur de dessin, Matthew Caravel.** Dit-elle après quelques secondes.

La blonde ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que le dernier professeur ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, gardant depuis le début de l'entretien la tête baissée. Elle se ressaisit bien vite lorsque la directrice s'adressa à nouveau à elle:

 **\- Eh bien mademoiselle Griffin, parlez nous un peu de vous !**

Ils lui posèrent des questions sur son âge, sa famille, sa personnalité,ses études de médecine, puis s'intéressèrent à ses travaux:

 **\- J'ai moi même fait parvenir votre carnet à Mr. Caravel, et il a sélectionné trois de vos œuvres.**

La directrice sortit trois photos d'un tiroir, qu'elle plaça sur la table. Clarke reconnut des pages de son carnet où elle avait dessiné un portrait de son père au crayon de papier, un coucher de soleil à l'acrylique, et le portrait de Bellamy qu'elle avait esquissé au fusain la nuit de son concert.

 **\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous choisi ces trois là ?**

Au moment où les mots avaient franchi ces lèvres, la jeune fille regretta de les avoir prononcés, surtout lorsque le professeur de dessin qui jusque là était resté muet en l'ignorant totalement, arrêta d'écrire, posa son stylo d'un geste mesuré avant de lever ses yeux verts émeraude vers elle et lui dit d'un ton dur:

 **\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi devrions-nous accepter votre candidature, alors que nous sommes en plein milieu d'un semestre, et que vous n'avez pas passé les épreuves d'admissions comme tous les autres élèves ? Donnez moi une seule raison de vous prendre comme élève !**

La blonde en resta muette quelques instants avant de répondre avec les yeux brillants :

 **\- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous dise que je suis la meilleure, ou que je mérite cette place dans votre établissement plus que les autres, vous allez sans doute être déçu parce que je ne le ferais pas, parce que ce n'est pas la vérité. La vérité, c'est que j'ai déposé mon dossier ici sur un coup de tête, parce que je veux commencer à vivre pleinement, je veux pouvoir me lever chaque matin en me disant que j'ai tenté ma chance dans cette école pour faire quelque chose que j'aime ! Et je pense que si j'ai reçu cette lettre, et que vous êtes là aujourd'hui au lieu de fêter avec vos proches, c'est parce que pendant ne serait-ce qu'un court instant vous avez envisagé de me donner cette chance.**

Elle finit sa tirade en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas repris sa respiration depuis le début, ses yeux vrillés à ceux du professeur, qui l'observait maintenant avec une lueur d'intérêt toute nouvelle. Il enleva lentement ses lunettes, la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, les posa sur la table puis répondit :

 **\- Alors je vous en prie mademoiselle, poursuivez.**

Et pendant une bonne demie heure, il lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur ses trois dessins, notamment sur la technique, le modèle, puis son opinion sur tel ou tel artiste... Il écoutait ses réponses avec attention, et de temps en temps acquiesçait ou ajoutait son commentaire. Dire que ses collègues étaient surpris était un euphémisme, ils regardaient leur échange comme s'ils étaient les témoins d'un événement paranormal. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la directrice se leva :

 **\- Bien, merci pour cet entretien, nous allons en discuter puis nous vous recontacterons..**

 **\- Non** ,interrompit le professeur de dessin. **J'ai prit ma décision, et je vous donne votre chance. Je vous veux dans ma classe le 2 janvier à 9heures tapantes, et j'ose espérer que vous pourrez rattraper tous les cours qui vous manquent avant les examens de fin d'année.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, vous ne le regretterez pas !** Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Pendant ce temps là...

Bellamy souriait comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et il espérait de tout cœur que l'entretien de sa belle aux cheveux blonds se passe bien. Il sortit immédiatement don portable de sa poche, et composa un des deux seuls numéros qu'il connaissait par cœur.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- C'est Bellamy, écoute j'ai une question à te poser concernant les fêtes...**

 **\- Je sais que c'est toi idiot ! Ton nom s'affiche sur l'écran quand tu appelles !**

 **\- ça te dérangerait si j'invitais quelqu'un à passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous ?**

 **\- Qui ça ? Une fille ?!**

 **\- Octavia...**

 **\- C'est Clarke ? Je le savais ! J'avais raison depuis le débuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !**

 **\- Octavia !**

 **\- D'accord, c'est bon j'arrête... Mais bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ! Est ce que je peux amener deux personnes aussi ? Elles comptent beaucoup pour moi et..**

 **\- Stop ! Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, mais alors on fera ça chez moi, il y a plus de place pour ceux qui voudraient rester dormir.**

 **-Ça marche ! À toute à l'heure !**

 **\- Octavia attends !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu peux faire un gâteau ?**

 **\- Je gère ça frérot !**

 **\- T'es la meilleure !**

 **\- Oui je sais... Je vais mettre, à plus !**

 **\- À plus** , raccrocha-t-il en souriant.

Il passa un autre appel et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau et le conducteur descendit la vitre:

 **\- Voilà ta caisse Bellamy !**

 **\- Salut Jasper, encore merci pour toute a l'heure ! Je te rends ta moto en parfait état comme promis !**

 **\- C'est rien mec, si t'as encore besoin d'un coup de main n'hésite pas ! Au fait comme d'habitude ce soir ?**

 **\- même heure que l'année dernière ! Tu sais, la fille dont je t'ai parlé, Clarke ?**

 **\- Eh comment ! Ça fait des semaines qu'Octavia nous bassine avec sa nouvelle amie, et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne lui es pas insensible non plus...** Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Je vous la présente ce soir.** Répliqua le brun en lui jetant les clés de la moto.

Jasper les attrapa au vol, enfourcha sa bécane et lui dit avant de s'en aller:

 **\- Elle va succomber à mon charme dès qu'elle me verra ! Ciao Bella'!**

 **\- C'est ça compte là dessus !** Cria ce dernier pendant que le jeune homme en moto s'éloignait.

Il regarda sa montre, il était 14:20. " _Bientôt une heure qu'elle est à l'intérieur_ " songea-t-il, et il na la vit pas arriver au même moment derrière lui, et il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit deux mains fraîches venir se poser sur ses yeux, et une voix qu'il ne se lassait pas d'entendre lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

 **\- Devine qui commence les cours dans une semaine ?**

 **\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, Princesse !** Dit-il en se retournant brusquement, et sans prévenir, il la prit par la taille et la fit tourner.

 **\- J'ai été acceptée Bel' !** Disait-elle en riant.

Alors il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, et lorsqu'ils furent si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque, il l'embrassa. Quelques instants plus tard, front contre front, Clarke souriait encore, les yeux fermés lorsque le brun lui souffla doucement:

 **\- Princesse, il faut qu'on y aille là.**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Chez toi pour prendre quelques affaires, et après...**

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

 **\- ...Après tu viens passer les fêtes avec nous.**

* * *

Après l'appel qu'elle reçut de la part de son frère, Octavia rentra directement chez elle en ayant acheté certains ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour cuisiner et elle fut surprise d'y voir Murphy occupé à remplir un sac à dos. Elle déposa ses courses sur la table et alla se planter devant lui:

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Mon sac.** Répondit-il sans la regarder.

Elle s'approcha de lui sans rien dire et après quelques secondes de silence, il se retourna et lui dit doucement:

 **\- Octavia, je m'en vais.**

 **\- Non tu ne t'en vas pas ! Partir pour aller où ? C'est Noël Murphy ! Je refuse que tu le passes dehors tout seul !**

 **\- Ecoute, tu as déjà fait énormément pour moi et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Mais ma place n'est pas ici ce soir, et tu devrais passer les fêtes avec ta famille.**

 **\- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter Murphy. Tu n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu ses parents, frères ou sœurs. Tous mes meilleurs amis sont dans le même cas, et c'est pour ça qu'on fête toujours Noël et le nouvel an ensemble. A force, j'ai appris à mieux te connaître, et tu es mon ami, Murphy.** Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il ne dit rien, mais les paroles de la brune l'avaient vraiment touché, alors il capitula et acquiesça de la tête. Elle lui fit alors un grand sourire :

 **\- Ça te tente de faire un gâteau ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy déposa la jeune fille chez elle peu avant 17h30, elle l'invita à entrer mais il refusa, et resta sur le palier en se justifiant :

 **-Il faut encore que j'aille voir si tout va bien pour Octavia, je l'ai laissé seule dans la cuisine cette après-midi et je préfère aller vérifier que tout l'appartement n'a pas été réduit en cendres avant notre soirée…**

 **\- Ne te moque pas d'elle, Octavia est plus que capable de se débrouiller seule et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je te rejoins là-bas vers quelle heure ?**

 **\- Quand tu seras prête Princesse !** Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire, avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de redescendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble.

Clarke soupira de contentement en le voyant partir, avant de fermer la porte. Elle prit une douche, et vida toute son armoire pour trouver LE vêtement pour ce soir. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en était toujours au même point : cruel dilemme que de choisir entre une robe bleue fendue à mi-cuisse, et la fameuse robe rouge. Elle essaya la bleue, puis la rouge, et rebelote ! Elle réessaya la bleue, la rouge, et finalement envoya un texto à Octavia pour lui demander son avis :

 _Clarke_ **:** **Plutôt rouge ou bleue ?**

 _Octavia :_ **Je sais que je suis futée, mais là il me faut un peu plus d'explications pour comprendre…**

 _Clarke :_ **Pour ce soir !**

 _Octavia :_ **EXPRIME-LE AVEC PLUS DE MOTS !**

 _Clarke :_ **Ramène tes fesses ici, j'ai besoin d'aide…**

C'est comme ça que, quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade brune s'acharnait sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que Clarke vienne lui ouvrir.

 **-Il est où le problème Clarke ?!**

Sans dire un mot, cette dernière la prit par le bras et la tira jusque dans sa chambre, qui n'était plus qu'un énorme tas de vêtements éparpillés partout. Octavia écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche comme un poisson qui n'avait plus d'air, et se retourna lentement vers son amie :

 **-Clarke chérie, est ce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi une bombe a explosé dans ta penderie ?**

Alors, sans prévenir, la blonde s'effondra en larmes en plein milieu de la chambre. Octavia passa successivement de profondément choquée, à paniquée, puis elle s'agenouilla à côté de Clarke et la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la rassurer tant bien que mal :

 **-Viens là ma puce… Tu sais je suis totalement larguée là… tu voudrais bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de te transformer en une petite fontaine en moins de dix secondes ?**

 **\- Je- suis-** _*elle renifle*_ **désolée….. Mais c'est que ce matin j'étais tellement nerveuse en recevant cette lettre et…** _* elle renifla encore*_ **puis Bell est arrivé, et-et il m'a embrassée, mais après il y a eu tous les embouteillages, et la moto** _*elle recommença à pleurer*_ **Et j'ai été acceptée à l'école d'art ! Je suis tellement heureuse…** Dit-elle entre deux sanglots, enfouie entre les bras d'Octavia.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large, elle essayait péniblement de démêler toutes ces informations et de comprendre laquelle avait bien pu mettre la blonde dans cet état, lorsque son regard se posa finalement sur deux robes posées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit.

 **-La bleue sans hésiter.** Dit-elle soudainement.

L'effet fut immédiat : Clarke arrêta de pleurer, et regarda Octavia avec ses yeux rougis. La jeune miss Blake enchaîna :

 **-Ce bleu Klein est magnifique, et c'est la couleur préférée de Bell, alors oui, je pense que si tu mets celle-là** _*elle montra la robe du doigt*_ **, il va en tomber par terre ! Alors maintenant, ma petite fontaine adorée, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sécher ces horribles larmes, et moi je vais te ramener une tablette de chocolat pour te remonter le moral ! A partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de TOUT !**

Cinq minutes plus tard, en effet, Clarke était assise en tailleur sur le lit, une barre de milka à la main, pendant qu'Octavia était occupée à tresser ses longs cheveux blonds. Une fois la deuxième barre de chocolat finie, la blonde reposa la tablette sur la table, et raconta toute sa journée à la brunette. Une fois son récit terminé, celle-ci passa un coup de laque sur les cheveux de Clarke, et lui dit :

 **-Eh bien ma cocotte, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Tu as eu une journée… plutôt mouvementée, à vrai dire. Et je suppose que comme tu n'arrivais pas à choisir entre la robe bleue et la rouge, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ! Ce sont juste tes nerfs qui ont été un peu trop sollicités aujourd'hui, c'est normal que tu craques un peu… Mais maintenant, interdiction formelle de pleurer ! Je vais m'occuper de ton maquillage, alors je ne veux surtout pas d'un mascara tout dégoulinant parce que tu ne sais pas quel rouge à lèvre mettre !**

La blonde rigola, et fit un énorme câlin à Octavia, pour la remercier de s'occuper d'elle. Une fois l'étape maquillage terminée, la blonde s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, et Octavia lui fit la conversation depuis la chambre :

 **-Au fait Clarke… Je suis aussi un tout petit petit peu inquiète pour ce soir… Parce que Lincoln et moi avons décidé de le dire à Bell' !**

 **-Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! S'exclama la blonde de l'autre côté de la porte.**

 **-Et… j'ai invité Murphy à venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous…**

 **-Oh oh.**

 **-Je sais… mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul !**

 **-O', tu sais comment ton frère va réagir s'il découvre qui il est et que tu le gardes chez toi depuis des jours ! Lincoln est au courant ?**

 **-Il ne sait même pas que j'ai été agressée !**

 **-Sainte mère de Dieu. Rassures moi, tu sais que tu vas être obligée de tout leur dire tôt ou tard ?**

 **-J'attends le bon moment ! Et…**

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain qui laissait à présent apercevoir Clarke, magnifique dans sa robe bleue qui laissait entrevoir ses jambes, avec un maquillage discret qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et soulignait sa bouche fine.

 **-Tu as l'air d'une déesse ! Tourne-toi pour voir de dos !**

Clarke fit un tour sur elle-même, ce qui déclencha un lot de sifflets d'admiration de la brune.

 **-Bon, tu m'accompagnes ? C'est mon tour de me faire belle !**

Elles allèrent ensuite dans l'appartement d'Octavia pour qu'elle se prépare, puis ils embarquèrent Murphy, allèrent chercher Lincoln et arrivèrent tous ensemble chez Bellamy aux alentours de 19 heures.

Octavia utilisa ses clés pour les faire entrer et les trois invités eurent exactement la même réaction en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la maison : une jeune homme portant un énorme masque de ski était pendu au plafond la tête en bas pendant qu'un autre de type asiatique et une jeune fille semblaient être en plein milieu d'une partie extrêmement serrée de Mario Kart, quand soudain Bellamy sortît de la cuisine habillé d'un magnifique tablier rouge à pois blancs. Alors que Clarke, Lincoln et Murphy pensaient être arrivés dans une maison de fous, Octavia se dirigea vers son frère en l'apostrophant d'un ton accusateur :

 **\- Bellamy ! J'y crois pas, tu leur a donné l'autorisation de jouer à Mario Kart ?! Tu sais que qu'une fois qu'ils commencent avec leurs défis ils deviennent incontrôlables !**

 **\- Écoute O', je n'avais pas le choix, ils l'empêchaient de faire la cuisine, et comme je ne savais pas où tu t'étais volatilisée, il me fallait quelque chose pour les occuper ! Maintenant pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de m'aider à décrocher...**

À ce moment là il resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer un mot car il venait de remarquer Clarke dans l'entrée avec les deux autres qui se présentaient tant bien que mal au jeune homme pendu à l'envers. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire qu'il ne regardait même plus sa sœur en finissant sa phrase: **... Jasper.**

Il se dirigea directement vers elle et s'arrêta net, en la détaillant de bas en haut :

 **\- Clarke, tu es...**

 **\- Arrivée au mauvais moment ?**

 **\- Parfaite. Tout simplement parfaite.**

Elle se mordilla le bout des lèvres et il n'y tint plus, il glissa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de sa belle et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, Clarke leva ses yeux d'un bleu azur vers lui, et dit avec un petit sourire:

 **\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus... Je trouve que les pois te vont à ravir !**

 **\- Euhm, désolé de briser ce magnifique moment, mais est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me faire descendre ?** Interrompit Jasper.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, et avec l'aide de Lincoln Bellamy le détacha. Une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches, Jasper releva son masque de ski et alla se planter devant Clarke, avant de lui faire une profonde révérence :

 **\- Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance Clarke ! Ou peut-être devrais-je dire...Princesse !** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

 **\- Moi aussi, Jasper c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ah, tu vois je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre toi et moi...** Dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la blonde, l'entraînant de ce fait vers le salon. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit Bellamy et Octavia qui essayaient d'étouffer leurs éclats de rire, mais son attention fut bien vite détournée vers la télévision car un cri de désespoir se fit entendre:

 **-Noooooooooooooon ! Une autre partie , s'il te plaît Maya ! Une dernière... Je veux ma revanche !**

Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Monty et Maya: le premier était à genoux au pied du canapé en serrant une manette de jeux contre lui, implorant la jeune fille qui semblait avoir gagné la partie précédente et jubilait devant lui. Jasper s'approcha des deux énergumènes et leur présenta Clarke, puis s'adressa à la championne en titre de Mario Kart:

 **\- Alors Maya... Quel sera le gage de Monty ?**

Elle ne dit rien, et avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions, entraîna Monty dans la chambre d'amis et ferma la porte à clé. Cinq secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des cris étouffés, puis des rires, puis... Plus rien. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le salon, et Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander toutes les deux minutes:

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là dedans ?**

Jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia lui réponde :

 **\- Peut-être des cochonneries... Qui sait ?**

Alors Jasper fit une drôle de tête, et ne dit plus rien. Au bout d'un certain temps, la porte s'ouvrit et Maya sortit, avant de s'exclamer :

 **\- Viens ici Monty, on a tous hâte de te voir !**

 **\- Même pas en rêve !**

 **\- À moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères un autre gage...**

Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus, et on vit apparaître Monty... Avec du rouge à lèvre, des faux cils et les cheveux remplis de paillettes ! Même Murphy était plié en deux tellement il riait, et Bellamy alla directement chercher l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Maya précisa que Monty devait garder le maquillage une heure avant de l'enlever, ce qui l'obligerait à rester comme ça pendant tout le repas. Ils mangèrent de la dinde comme le veut la tradition, et avant d'entamer le dessert, Clarke accompagna le jeune homme dans la salle de bain pour l'aider à enlever tout ça:

 **\- Aïe ! Mais c'est pas possible, c'est de la torture ou quoi ces machins ?!**

 **\- C'est vrai que Maya les a vraiment bien collés ces faux cils... Il faut juste tirer un peu ici... frotter là pour enlever les paillettes... et..**

C'est à ce moment là que la situation dégénéra vraiment.

Car pendant ce temps, Bellamy ramenait les dernières assiettes dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec Lincoln et Octavia qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Il laissa tomber une assiette qui se brisa en milles morceaux sur le sol et se précipita vers eux pour les séparer:

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que...?! Laisse ma sœur tranquille !**

 **\- Bell', non attends... c'est pas ce que tu crois !** Cria Octavia en voyant son frère se jeter sur Lincoln.

Il ne l'écouta pas et lui asséna une belle droite dans la mâchoire, puis fut tiré en arrière par Jasper qui venait d'assister à la scène.

 **\- Bellamy, écoute moi ! On voulait te l'annoncer ce soir, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça !**

 **\- Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?!**

 **\- Lincoln et moi... on sort ensemble.**

 **\- C'est ça, et maintenant tu vas me dire que vous allez emménager ensemble peut-être ?**

Devant le silence de sa sœur et du principal concerné, Bellamy devint pâle en comprenant qu'il avait probablement visé juste. Alors il sortit de la cuisine, traversa la couloir sans dire un mot et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Clarke s'agenouilla devant Octavia et Lincoln, et tentait de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'aurait tout au plus qu'un gros hématome, elle lui conseilla d'appliquer de la glace dessus. La brunette leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers elle et lui dit:

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke, j'aurais dû t'écouter et tout lui dire bien plus tôt... Vas lui parler je t'en prie ! Toi je sais qu'il t'écoutera.**

La blonde acquiesça et posa une main sur son épaule, lui montrant qu'elle la soutenait. Elle sortit de la pièce en passant devant Jasper et Maya qui rassemblaient les morceaux d'assiette qui étaient par terre, tandis ce que Monty toquait désespérément à la porte de la salle de bain, sans réponse. Clarke s'approcha de lui et dit doucement:

 **\- Laisse, je vais essayer.**

Elle frappa deux coups contre la porte, et entendit Bellamy :

 **\- Monty, laisse moi tranquille, c'est vraiment pas le moment !**

 **\- Bell', c'est Clarke. Ouvre, s'il te plaît...**

Elle attendit une réponse pendant de longues secondes, mais ne reçut que le silence en retour. Soudain, elle entendit le discret cliquetis du verrou, et entra sans faire de bruit, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 _ **PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEURE :**_

Coucou chers lecteurs/lectrices, tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui prennent quelques secondes pour me laisser des review comme les guests MaBellarke et May (je vous fait un gros bisou). Bon, vous avez remarqué que ce chapitre est plus long, c'est un peu pour me faire pardonner de mon long temps d'absence du mois de juin-juillet. J'ai coupé l'épisode de la fête du réveillon en deux parties, parce qu'elle est riche en rebondissements ! Je me dois de vous demander...

Qu'en pensez vous pour l'instant ?

J'ai déjà énormément d'idées pour la suite, mais n'hésitez pas à me mettre en commentaire vos hypothèses sur la deuxième partie de la soirée.

Gros bisous à tous, lâchez vous dans les reviews, et... à la prochaine !

SR


	12. Chapter 12

Clark referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle, et s'approcha de Bellamy qui s'appuyait contre le rebord de la baignoire, et fixait le sol en se frottant les mains nerveusement. Il leva ses yeux tourmentés vers elle, et ne lui demanda qu'une chose :  
 **\- Tu étais au courant ?**  
La blonde ne répondit rien, et s'assit à ses côtés avant de poser une main sur son épaule :  
 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée Bellamy...**  
Il soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage. Clarke y lut de la fatigue, un reste de colère et de ressentiment, probablement envers elle pour ne lui avoir rien dit. La jeune fille vit alors que Bellamy frottait sa main droite parce qu'il s'était ouvert au niveau des phalanges en frappant la mâchoire de Lincoln. Clarke saisit délicatement son poignet droit, et murmura :  
 **\- Laisse moi voir ta main Bell'...**  
Voyant qu'il restait sans réaction, elle ajouta :  
 **-S'il te plaît...**  
Alors il lui laissa voir sa blessure, qu'elle nettoya doucement avec du désinfectant trouvé dans la trousse de secours, et s'employa ensuite à bander sa main comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire aux urgences. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, avant de lui demander:

 **\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?** * _il ne voudra sans doute plus de moi après ça_ * pensa-t-elle avec amertume, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait toujours tout à propos de Murphy. Mais il ôta une des mains de la jeune fille de son visage, et l'embrassa, avant de dire en un soupir:

 **\- Non Princesse, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Le seul responsable dans l'histoire, c'est Lincoln. Il est bien plus âgé qu'elle !**

- **Si ce n'est que ça, je te signale que tu as aussi quelques années de plus que moi !**

\- **Tu marques un point là, Princesse.**

\- **Bell, Lincoln voulait tout te dire depuis longtemps, mais Octavia avait peur que tu réagisse comme tu l'as fait ce soir, et que tu lui interdise de le revoir..**

Il eut un petit rire sans joie, avant de rétorquer :

\- **Oh tu sais, je crois que même si je le lui avait interdit, elle ne m'aurait pas écoutée. Elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est la protéger... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher son agression ce soir là !**

 **\- Ils s'aiment vraiment, et je pense que Lincoln veut également la protéger... Laisse lui une chance, tu le connais plus que moi, mais je suis convaincue que c'est une perle rare pour ta sœur.**

 **-Tu as sans doute raison...** Murmura-t-il.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever :

 **\- Alors viens, et allons essayer de sauver ce qu'il reste de ce réveillon de Noël !**

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il se leva à son tour, pour venir enlacer la blonde.

 **\- Merci Clarke.** Lui dit-il en un souffle au creux de l'oreille.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement de la salle de bain, ils virent Maya, Jasper et Monty discutant à voix basse dans le salon. Maya leur annonça que Lincoln venait juste de descendre les escaliers pour rentrer chez lui, et Octavia s'était retranchée dans la chambre en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Immédiatement, Clarke se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement en entraînant d'autorité Bellamy derrière elle. Ils sortirent sur le trottoir, et aperçurent juste Lincoln qui allait tourner au coin de la rue:

 **\- Attends Lincoln !** s'exclama la jeune fille, qui couru pour le rattraper. Mais dès qu'il aperçu Bellamy, il se retourna et recommença à marcher en sens inverse. Ce dernier lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter et dit:

 **\- Lincoln, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça toute à l'heure.**

 **\- Non, mec c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurai dû te demander la permission de fréquenter ta sœur, ou au moins t'en parler avant.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais maintenant que tout est clair, tu sais que si jamais tu fais du mal à Octavia je serais là pour te mettre une raclée... Mais d'un autre côté, on est amis depuis longtemps et je sais que je peux te faire confiance... alors on va dire que si vous vous... aimez, je ne peut qu'être content pour vous.**

Lincoln garda le silence, mais indiqua d'un discret signe de tête qu'il le remerciait. Comme les deux hommes gardaient une certaine tension et un silence gêné entre eux, Clarke ajouta:

 **\- Euh... Les gars ? Et si on rentrait maintenant ? C'est pas comme s'il faisait aux alentours de -2° et qu'on se gèle dans la rue alors qu'on pourrait être là-haut bien au chaud avec les autres...**

Ils retournèrent donc vers l'appartement, alors qu'au dehors il faisait déjà nuit noire et Clarke se rapprocha discrètement de Lincoln pour lui glisser à voix basse:

 **\- Si j'étais toi, j' éviterais d'embrasser Octavia à pleine bouche devant lui pour le moment...**

Cette remarque lui arracha un petit sourire, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Bellamy qui montait déjà les escaliers de l'immeuble. Ils rentrèrent, et Clarke fit signe à Bellamy et Lincoln de rester avec les autres pendant qu'elle irait voir Octavia. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy sentit avec étonnement deux bras minces lui enlacer la taille, et une petite voix qu'il connait par cœur lui chuchoter doucement:

 **\- Merci grand frère...**

Il sourit, et l'embrassa sur le haut du front, avant de lui dire d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le salon pour manger la bûche de Noël devant un bon film. Ils votèrent, et tombèrent finalement d'accord pour regarder le dernier James Bond, interprété par Daniel Craig. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé pour Maya, Jasper et Monty, le premier fauteuil pour Bellamy et Clarke, et l'autre fauteuil pour Lincoln et Octavia, tandis ce que Murphy s'allongea à son aise sur le tapis avec un énorme coussin. Les deux filles se mirent sur les genoux de leurs amoureux et chacun pût profiter de sa part de bûche glacée en regardant le grand écran. Clarke était confortablement calée contre le torse de Bellamy, qui l'entourait à présent de ses bras, alors que sur le canapé, les deux garçons et Maya n'étaient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de et jambes. La blonde était positionnée de telle sorte que la fente de sa robe dévoilait une partie de ses cuisses, et elle n'en prit conscience qu'au moment où elle sentit les doigts de Bellamy lui caresser délicatement le genou en traçant de petits cercles invisibles sur sa peau. Elle sourit mais ne dit rien, et ils finirent tous le film dans une bonne ambiance. Puis Monty se redressa soudainement et s'exclama :

 **-Joyeux Noël !**

Alors la tête de Jasper émergea d'on ne sait où à l'autre bout du canapé et dit :

 **\- C'est vrai les gars, il est minuit pile ! C'est l'heure des cadeauuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !**

Il avait un air tellement enfantin en disant ça qu'ils ont tous commencé à rire, avant de lancer un joyeux Noël collectif et de se disperser pour aller chercher les paquets qu'ils avaient emporté. Clarke avait pris un petit quelque chose pour Octavia et Bellamy, une façon de les remercier d'avoir bouleversé sa petite vie comme ils l'ont fait. Elle s'excusa auprès des autres, car elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour savoir ce qui leur aurait fait plaisir, et Maya rétorqua :

 **\- Tu sais Clarke, on a gagné deux nouveaux amis dans la bande, et je pense pouvoir parler au nom des autres en disant que c'est déjà un très beau cadeau.**

La jeune fille ne s'adressait pas uniquement à la blonde en disant cela, mais également à Murphy, qui même s'il restait très silencieux n'importe qui pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était véritablement ému par ces paroles. La première à recevoir ses cadeaux fut Octavia: un pendentif d'émeraude de la part de Lincoln, qu'elle remercia d'un baiser, un sac à main de Maya, un album photo de Jasper et Monty, puis vint le tour de Clarke. Elle sortit une petite enveloppe de son sac à main, et la tendit à la brunette:

 **\- J'espère ne pas me tromper en pensant que ça va te plaire...** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille ouvrit l'enveloppe, et en sortit un petit carton imprimé. Soudain, elle se mit à hurler et sautiller partout d'une façon quasi-hystérique, et se jeta au cou de la blonde:

 **\- Oh mercimercimercimercimerci ! Tu es la meilleure du monde ! Une invitation pour le défilé Dior lors de la fashion week de cette année ?! Comment est-ce que tu as pu obtenir un truc pareil, c'est totalement incroyable ! Si tu savais comme je t'adore !** répétait-elle en la serrant si fort qu'elle l'étouffait presque. Bellamy lui offrit un abonnement à l'année pour des cours d'auto-défense, et sortit un petit écrin de sa poche. Il le fixa quelques secondes, avant de le tendre à sa sœur:

 **\- C'était la préférée de maman... je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aimé te la donner.**

Elle ouvrit délicatement la petite boîte, et en sortit une bague finement ciselée sur laquelle trônait au centre une perle de nacre. Elle la mit à son doigt, et alla embrasser son grand frère. Puis vint le tour de Jasper, qui reçut le tout dernier CD de son groupe préféré, un bonnet de ski avec un pompon gigantesque, et... un jeu de karaoké pour la wii. Il rigola, et fit la bise à tout le monde. Monty reçut un nouvel ordinateur portable pour remplacer celui qu'il avait cassé, de la part de toute la bande. Maya eut un perfecto en cuir noir de la part d'Octavia, et un magnifique violon par Monty et Jasper.

 **\- Pour le violon, c'était l'idée de Jasper !** Précisa Monty.

La jeune fille lui fit un gros câlin, et se dirigea vers ledit Jasper, pour lui planter un délicat baiser sur la joue. Il rougit et sourit de toutes ses dents, dans une expression de totale béatitude. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Monty et Bellamy sifflèrent, tandis ce que les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène attendrissante. Octavia se pencha vers Clarke et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence:

 **\- Il est raide dingue d'elle, mais il n'ose pas lui avouer ses sentiments sans connaître les siens de peur de gâcher leur amitié...**

Monty se plaça devant son meilleur ami et passa sa main devant ses yeux, puis claqua des doigts en attendant d'avoir une réaction. Jasper sembla reprendre ses esprits, et ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi tout le monde semblait le fixer du regard:

 **\- J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ?**

Ils rirent, et continuèrent la distribution des cadeaux... Lincoln reçut une guitare de la part d'Octavia et Bellamy fit une drôle de tête lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser, mais ne dit rien.

Clarke eut la surprise de recevoir un cadeau de la part de tout le monde (exception faîte de Murphy): Une magnifique paire de bottines d'Octavia, un châle bleu ciel de Maya, et un coffret rempli de pinceaux et de tubes de peinture de la part de Lincoln, Jasper et Monty. Bellamy quant à lui, se détourna pour aller s'installer derrière le piano :

 **\- Clarke Griffin, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de m'accompagner sur ce morceau ?**

Il commença à jouer, et dès les premières notes Clarke ferma les yeux, reconnaissant la mélodie de sa chanson préférée. Elle lui avait révélé ce détail la toute première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors qu'ils attendaient le réveil d'Octavia dans sa cuisine. Les autres gardaient le silence, devant cette ne voulant pas briser la magie de ce moment.

Les notes claires des accords envahissaient tout l'appartement, Bellamy usait d'une délicatesse incroyable et semblait presque caresser les touches du bout des doigts lorsque soudain, Clarke commença à chanter les premières paroles:

 **\- Comme un enfant aux yeux de lumière...**

Ils furent tous bouche bée, en entendant cette voix claire, cristalline, s'élever dans l'air. Alors Maya saisit son violon, et commença doucement à jouer la mélodie qu'elle connaissait également. Alors que Clarke arrivait au refrain, une autre voix se mêla à la sienne:

 **-L' amour c'est toi, l'amour c'est moi..**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Bellamy qui chantait en plongeant ses prunelles noires dans les siennes... Pendant ce court instant, on aurait dit qu'ils ne chantaient plus qu'à une seule voix, et qu'il mettait toute son âme dans son piano. Lorsque retentit la dernière note et que leurs voix s'éteignirent, Bellamy alla rejoindre la blonde qui restait silencieuse. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'inquiéta en voyant qu'elle pleurait. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, et c'est d'une voix émue qu'elle lui dit:

 **\- Merci Bell', c'était vraiment magnifique. Merci à vous tous** , dit-elle en se retournant vers les autres.

Elle essuya d'une main ses yeux humides, et alla se blottir dans les bras de Bellamy, profondément heureuse.

* * *

 ** _PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEURE:_**

Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours sur l'évolution de l'histoire ! Je souhaite préciser qu'en imaginant la scène de la chanson dans ma tête, j'écoutait la chanson "L'oiseau et l'enfant" reprise par les Kids United en faveur de l'Unicef en version acoustique, ( voici le lien : watch?v=CJb5sejvg58) et j'ai assimilé la voix de Clarke à celle de Nilusi (celle qui débute la chanson). J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'ai un tas d'idées pour la suite.

Merci !

SR.


End file.
